Swan Lake by Sydney Alice
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Ele é um viajante perdido precisando de um lugar para passar a noite. Ela é a proprietária de uma pousada. O que eles poderiam ter em comum? Uma história sobre a tomada de caminhos errados e sobre alcançar destinos que você nunca imaginou.
1. Chapter 1

**~Swan Lake~**

**Título Original: **Swan Lake

**Autora: **SydneyAlice

**Censura:** M – 18 anos

**Tradutoras: **Ingrid Andrade,Irene Maceió e Laysa Melo

**Beta:** Ana Paula Pasquim

**Sinopse: **Ele é um viajante perdido precisando de um lugar para passar a noite. Ela é a proprietária de uma pousada. O que eles poderiam ter em comum? Uma história sobre a tomada de caminhos errados e sobre alcançar destinos que você nunca imaginou.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

"_Você chegou ao seu destino."_

Edward amaldiçoou mentalmente seu GPS e desligou seus limpadores de para-brisa. Com colunas gigantescas de troncos e cadeiras de balanço rodeando a varanda, o alojamento rústico era bonito, mas certamente não era seu destino.

Ele pegou seu celular com a intenção de enviar uma mensagem de texto para sua secretária, apenas para descobrir que não tinha serviço.

"A tecnologia me odeia hoje", ele resmungou.

A chuva suave contra o para-brisa virou granizo, e Edward sabia o suficiente sobre os invernos de Washington para perceber que o granizo acabaria virando neve. Ele precisava verificar o tempo, mas sem sinal no celular, isso era impossível. Além disso, era tarde, e ele não tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã.

Edward olhou de relance para a pequena estalagem.

Não era o Marriott*, mas para essa à noite, era o que tinha.

_***Marriot**__ é uma rede americana de hotéis de luxo. _

Edward pegou sua bolsa no porta-malas e caminhou em direção ao alojamento. Agora que estava mais perto, ele podia ver o caminho de paralelepípedos e uma placa pintada de branco.

* * *

_**Pousada Swan Lake**_

* * *

_Esse lugar está mesmo aberto?_

"Estamos prestes a descobrir," Edward murmurou enquanto fez o caminho até os degraus. Ele apertou a campainha e rezou para um milagre.

E ele conseguiu, na forma de uma morena de olhos de corça. Ela era pequena, com um rosto em forma de coração e bochechas coradas.

"Posso ajudar?"

Edward piscou. "Eu... humm... não tenho uma reserva, mas eu queria saber se você tem um quarto para passar a noite?"

"Claro," ela disse, acenando para ele entrar. Edward a seguiu até a recepção. "Normalmente, a porta não está fechada tão cedo, mas eu não tinha reservas, e estava indo para cama."

_Cama?_ Ele olhou de relance para o seu relógio.

"Mas é logo depois das oito."

"Mas eu estive acordada desde às quatro," Ela disse, sorrindo enquanto lhe entregou um cartão. "Meu nome é Bella, e seja bem-vindo à Swan Lake. Basta preencher isto, por favor."

Edward anotou suas informações enquanto ela explicou que a pousada tinha oito quartos — quatro quartos individuais, dois duplos, e dois quartos com cama king-size. Os com king-size tinham banheiros privados, então Edward rapidamente marcou essa opção e entregou o cartão de volta para a menina bonita atrás do balcão.

Bella olhou para o cartão e sorriu, "Não está com vontade de dividir o banheiro, huh?"

"Nem um pouco."

Ela riu. "Bem, você é o único convidado, e não tenho reservas para o fim de semana, então tem os banheiros para você mesmo. O individual seria mais barato, também."

"O king é bom e estou ficando apenas uma noite. Tenho que estar em Port Angeles às nove amanhã cedo. Que é onde eu estava indo até que o meu GPS confiável me enviou para... onde quer que seja que eu estou."

"Tecnicamente, você está em Forks," Ela disse. "Estamos a cerca de uma hora do sudoeste de Port Angeles. Você deve ter perdido o retorno, o que não é difícil de fazer, especialmente com a construção no 101."

Edward era um viajante experiente, então ouvir que ele simplesmente perdeu a saída era uma espécie de humilhação.

"Eu vou a Port Angeles uma vez por ano, mas usei meu GPS para atravessar os desvios e obras rodoviárias. Claramente, a tecnologia e eu não nos damos muito bem."

Bella notou seu embaraço e sorriu suavemente.

"A floresta Olympic não é o lugar mais fácil de dirigir. Vivi aqui por toda a minha vida e ainda me perco às vezes. Devo avisá-lo, no entanto. A previsão do tempo está prevendo cerca de oito centímetros de neve durante a noite. A estrada pode não estar limpa de manhã. Se você realmente precisa estar em Port Angeles às nove, eu voltaria hoje à noite, antes de explodir neve."

Edward suspirou e considerou suas opções. Alice iria matá-lo se ele perdesse o café da manhã familiar. Era uma tradição... uma que ele poderia viver sem.

"Vou me arriscar," Ele disse.

"Ok, então. Vou mostrar os quartos para você?"

Edward a seguiu até as escadas enquanto ela lhe contou sobre a casa. Ele tentou ouvir sua lição de história em vez de ficar olhando para a bunda dela, mas falhou miseravelmente. Bella era muito bonita, e se sua mão esquerda nua era alguma indicação, ela também era solteira.

Bonita e solteira.

Ela pegou a pousada que pertencia aos seus avós, Geoffrey e Helen Swan. Eles tinham a propriedade e o lago que a cercava. Ambos tinham sido passados para seu pai, mas Charlie Swan não tinha se interessado em administrar uma pousada. Ele gostava de pescar, porém, então manter a propriedade da família era importante para o seu pai. Bella sempre sonhou em administrar o lugar, então assinar a escritura para sua filha não exigiu inteligência.

"Swan Lake," Edward disse. "Então isso explica o nome."

"Sim."

"E eu aqui pensando que talvez você fosse uma dançarina de ballet."

_Nota da Tradutora: Ele pensou sobre ela ser uma dançarina de ballet porque a tradução de swan é cisne e lake é lago então ele fez uma ligação com Lago dos Cisnes._

Ela riu. "Sem chances. Eu não sou a pessoa mais coordenada do mundo."

Eles riram enquanto se aproximaram dos quartos no final do corredor.

"Os kings são idênticos, então realmente não importa. Você é bem vindo em todos," Ela explicou enquanto abriu as duas portas.

Edward olhou de relance para dentro. Ambos os quartos estavam limpos e arrumados, com colchas em cor de creme e paredes azuis pálidas. A única diferença era que um quarto tinha uma janela para baía.

Por alguma razão, ele escolheu esse.

Bella sorriu e entregou-lhe a chave. "Eu teria escolhido esse quarto também. Ele tem uma vista de tirar o fôlego para o lago."

Ela disse tão gentilmente, tão reverente, e isso carregou o coração dele.

"Você realmente ama esse lugar," Ele disse suavemente.

"Eu realmente amo." Bella sorriu. "Bem, Sr. Cullen..."

"Edward."

"Edward," Ela disse com um sorriso tímido. "O café da manhã normalmente é ás sete, mas você é o único convidado, então que horas você prefere?"

"Às sete está ótimo."

"Eu preparo um café da manhã campestre, ao menos que você gostaria de algo a mais?" O estômago dele roncou, e ela riu. "Ou talvez você esteja com fome _agora_?"

Ele sorriu. "Estou bem, Bella."

"Bem, eu mantenho lanches no quarto dos hóspedes. Você vai encontrar uma cesta em cima da mesa. Também há um frigobar com bebidas."

"Isso parece ótimo. Obrigado."

"Vejo você no café da manhã?"

Edward assentiu. "Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite."

Eles sorriram um para o outro, e quando a linda menina foi embora, Edward se encontrou esperando que os meteorologistas errassem o prognóstico de oito centímetros de neve.

Edward estava esperando agora por uma nevasca.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Surpresa!_

_Fic nova, fofa e super leve. Ela é curtinha, tem somente 16 capítulos. Postaremos todas as segundas. Beijos meninas. =D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

Os números em neon do despertador o provocavam, lembrando-lhe que se a rodovia _estivesse_ limpa, amanhã seria um inferno para suportar sem nenhum sono.

A cama não era a culpada de suas constantes sacudidas e giros. O colchão era surpreendentemente confortável considerando que a pequena estalagem estava no meio do nada. E não foi pela ausência de ruídos, embora ele definitivamente estivesse acostumado com os sons noturnos da cidade.

Era ela.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella.

Mil perguntas o atormentavam. Ela vive sozinha aqui? A pousada era rentável, ou ela gosta mais de pequenos negócios próprios nos dias de hoje e mal consegue seguir? Ela era solteira, e em caso afirmativo, por quê? Por que não havia um garoto caipira varrendo seus pés?

E por que diabos ele se importa?

Mas havia uma pergunta que o torturava mais que tudo.

_Qual é o quarto dela?_

Não era como se ele fosse esgueirar-se no quarto dela. Ele só queria saber se ela estava por perto. Ou talvez ela dormisse em uma parte totalmente diferente da casa. Isso faria sentido, ele raciocinou, desde que ela provavelmente quer seu próprio espaço, longe de completos estranhos que ela acolhe em sua casa.

_Isso é mesmo seguro?_

Edward rolou sobre sua barriga e gemeu no travesseiro.

De repente, seu celular vibrou no criado-mudo. Emocionado por ter serviço, ele rapidamente sentou-se na beira da cama e alcançou seu telefone. A mensagem na tela era de Alice.

**Onde diabos você está? **

Em vez de digitar a história, ele decidiu apenas ligar para ela.

"Acorde meu filho e eu irei te matar," Sua irmã respondeu docemente.

"Sinto muito."

"Então, por que você não está no hotel?"

Ele podia ouvir o tom acusatório em sua voz. Isto teria o irritado, exceto que também ouviu o medo. Esta foi sua penitência, e ele a paga todos os dias.

"Relaxe, Alice. Eu apenas perdi a saída de Port Angeles. Meu pedaço de merda de GPS me deixou nesta pequena pousada em Forks. É no meio do nada. Eu teria ligado, mas não tinha um sinal."

"Mas você está bem?"

"Estou bem. Bem acordado, mas bem."

Alice suspirou. "Eu espero que eu esteja lá, também. Eu não vou apreciar explicar sua ausência no café da manhã da nossa mãe."

"O que faz você achar que eu vou perder o café da manhã?"

"Você já olhou lá fora?"

Edward saltou da cama e empurrou a cortina para o lado. A única luz vinha da lâmpada da rua, iluminando o estacionamento, e com certeza, seu carro estava coberto de neve.

"Há cerca de seis centímetros em Port Angeles, e eles dizem que a 101 já está uma bagunça. Confie em mim. Você não estará no café da manhã."

"Ou talvez o jantar." Edward sorriu abertamente. Ele não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte.

"Você não vai acreditar o quão invejosa eu estou."

Edward sorriu. "Você não tem que explicar nada para ninguém. Vou ligar para Esme de manhã."

Ele se sentia culpado por fazer sua irmãzinha suportar o final de semana com seus pais, mas ela teria seu marido e o bebê deles ao lado dela. Alice poderia perdoá-lo. Esme Cullen? Nem tanto.

"Bem, é depois das três. Eu deveria provavelmente tentar dormir," Ela disse com um suspiro cansado. "Apenas estava preocupada com você."

"Sinto muito por fazer você se preocupar. Eu deveria ter perguntado à Bella se ela tinha um telefone. Apenas não pensei sobre isso—"

"Bella? Quem é Bella?" Alice guinchou.

"Você vai acordar a minha sobrinha."

"Quem. É. Bella?"

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Você poderia relaxar? Ela é a dona da pousada."

"Oh. Bom, porque você sabe o que o seu patrono diz...".

"Eu sei o que meu patrono _sugere_. Não é uma lei, Alice."

"É uma boa sugestão, eu acho."

"Eu sei que você acha. Agora vá dormir. Irei te ligar de manhã."

Eles disseram boa noite, e Edward configurou seu telefone no modo silencioso antes de colocá-lo de volta na mesa de cabeceira.

Totalmente acordado agora, Edward saiu da cama e pegou um par de jeans e uma camiseta da sua mala. Ele precisava sair do quarto pequeno, e notou o pequeno lobby com fogueira e televisão. Talvez um pouco de TV a cabo estúpida fosse ajudá-lo a cair no sono.

Muito silenciosamente, ele fez seu caminho escada abaixo. Ao aproximar-se do carpete no térreo, ele ouviu o estrondo baixo de vozes. Ele seguiu o som no lobby, e ali encontrou Bella, sentada no sofá para duas pessoas. As vozes vinham da televisão, mas os olhos dela não estavam fixos na tela.

Ela estava encarando a garrafa em seu colo.

De repente, a garganta de Edward estava dolorosamente seca.

"Não consegue dormir?" Ele murmurou, não querendo assustá-la.

Bella olhou para cima. "Não, mas isso não é incomum."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. Insônia era sua amiga também.

"Posso?" Ele perguntou, apontando para o espaço vazio ao lado dela. Bella acenou, e ele se juntou a ela no sofá.

"Isso parece... delicioso," Edward disse, acenando em direção a garrafa.

"Não é?" A voz dela era rouca. Ela não tomou a bebida, no entanto. Ela apenas continuou encarando o líquido antes de oferecer a ele a garrafa. "Você é bem-vindo a ela."

"Não posso."

Bella inclinou a cabeça em sua direção. "Você _não pode_?"

"Não."

"Eu não posso, também," Ela murmurou. "Neste estágio, só posso cultivar plantas e possuir um animal de estimação. Eu nunca tive um polegar verde* e sou alérgica a gatos, então...".

_***Polegar verde:**__ Uma expressão para descrever alguém que tenha afinidade/habilidade em jardinagem ou cultivo de plantas._

Edward gargalhou. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de quantos vasos de plantas ele tinha matado, e ele trabalhou muitas horas loucas para ser um dono de um animal de estimação decente.

"Quanto tempo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sóbria? Pouco mais de um ano," Ela respondeu.

"Eu também. Então, por que—"

"Por que uma alcoólatra em recuperação está segurando uma garrafa de uísque?" Bella perguntou. "Encontrei-a ontem à noite enquanto limpava os quartos. Um dos hóspedes deve tê-la deixado para trás. Isso não é alguma coisa? Alguém deixou uma garrafa quase cheia de Jack Daniels* na minha pousada, como se fosse uma escova de dentes ou outra coisa inconsequente."

_***Jack Daniels**__: marca de Uísque_

Edward gargalhou. "Há um ano, eu poderia ter sido esse hóspede, exceto que a garrafa de Jack que teria sido a _primeira_ coisa que eu teria arrumado para levar comigo quando fizesse check-out."

"Há um ano, não teria havido a garrafa para eu guardar. Ela estaria vazia."

Eles compartilharam um sorriso.

"Tenho certeza que você sabe disso, mas não é uma boa ideia ter álcool na casa."

Bella suspirou suavemente e entregou-lhe a garrafa. Edward rapidamente levantou-se da cadeira e abriu as portas corrediças que o levavam para fora. Ele abriu a garrafa e a inclinou sobre o corrimão, derramando lentamente o álcool no chão. Uma vez que estava vazia, ele a fechou e a jogou na neve.

Quando voltou, ele encontrou Bella ainda sentada no sofá. A televisão estava agora muda, e ela segurava um copo de pedra vazio na mão.

"_Isto_ é o que eu normalmente faço quando não consigo dormir," Ela disse enquanto Edward sentava-se novamente ao seu lado. "Eu sento aqui, com a luz oscilante da televisão e encaro o copo vazio. É a minha própria forma pessoal de tortura. Eu encaro, e eu lembro."

Edward deslizou para um pouco mais perto. "Do que você se lembra?"

Os olhos tristes dela encontraram os dele.

"Lembro-me o que me custou," Ela disse.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Claro que teremos um drama por aqui... mas é tão lindinho. =D Obrigado a todas pelas respostas ao primeiro capítulo.  
_

_Avisando que a fic é levinha e curta. Curtam o quanto puderem. =D_

_Beijosssss e até amanhã em "O Treinamento"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

"Eu tenho um jornal cheio de lembranças do que me custou", ele disse baixinho. "Meu trabalho. Meu casamento. Não que ele fosse bom, de qualquer forma, mas ela não merece o inferno em que a coloquei, no entanto. Perdi o respeito do meu pai. O amor da minha mãe. Perdi o nascimento da minha sobrinha e a sua primeira festa de aniversário."

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. "Aposto que sua mãe ainda ama você."

"Você perdeu a aposta."

"Sinto muito," Ela sussurrou. "Eu não sei por que meu pai continua me amando, mas ele ama. Ele não deveria. Eu quebrei o coração dele tantas vezes."

Eles ficaram em silêncio, perdidos em suas próprias memórias atormentadas, até que Bella finalmente falou baixinho.

"Você ainda está com fome? Eu poderia fazer um sanduíche."

"Eu assaltei a cesta de lanche, mas sim, um sanduíche parece bom."

Edward a seguiu em direção à cozinha, e ela lhe ofereceu um lugar na mesa enquanto pegava o que precisava da geladeira.

"Presunto?"

"Presunto é bom, obrigado."

Edward a observou enquanto ela se movia ao redor da cozinha. Ela estava vestindo um pijama flanelado e seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo, e ela ainda estava linda.

"Então, o que está acontecendo em Port Angeles?"

"Nada demais," Ele disse, sorrindo.

Bella riu. "Eu sei, mas confie em mim. Comparado a Forks, é uma metrópole."

Bella colocou o sanduíche de presunto no prato e o arrumou junto com um copo de leite, na mesa.

"Obrigado", ele disse. "Minha família se reúne todo ano em Port Angeles para o aniversário dos meus pais. Mamãe e papai cresceram lá, e eles se casaram em uma das igrejas luteranas da cidade. O pai da minha mãe era o pastor."

"Então, uma mini reunião familiar? Isso parece legal."

"É uma tortura, na verdade, mas é apenas um fim de semana. Eu lhes devo muito mais que isso."

Ele deu uma enorme mordida em seu sanduíche e Bella sorriu suavemente.

"Pergunto-me quando isso acaba", ela disse. "Haverá um momento em que não vamos nos sentir como se devêssemos nossas almas por todos os erros que cometemos?"

Edward tinha muitas vezes se perguntado a mesma coisa.

"Eu não sei se vou alcançar esse lugar", ele admitiu. "Cometi muitos erros. Segundo a minha mãe, a maioria deles são imperdoáveis."

"Bem, sua mãe parece... legal."

"Eu que o diga"

Eles riram levemente enquanto Edward acabava de comer. Um silêncio confortável encheu o ar, até que finalmente ele empurrou seu prato vazio para longe.

"Obrigado pelo sanduíche."

"De nada." Bella sorriu, e pela primeira vez, ele notou um pequeno volume bem abaixo do seu lábio inferior. Ele tinha a estranha vontade de tocá-lo. Beijá-lo.

"Ela está errada, sabe."

Edward piscou. "Quem?"

"Sua mãe. Tudo é perdoável."

Edward suspirou pesadamente. "Ela não está errada. Fiz algo que vai me assombrar pelo resto da minha vida."

"Isso não devia importar. Ela ainda é sua mãe."

"Acredite em mim, Bella. Importa."

Ele baixou a cabeça, e Bella podia dizer pelo tom de sua voz que ele não estava pronto para compartilhar sua história. Então, ela decidiu compartilhar sua própria.

"Minha mãe morreu quando eu era um bebê, então ela não estava por perto para ver a bagunça que fiz da minha vida. Meu pai era incrível, no entanto. Ele sempre dizia, 'Você não pode salvar as pessoas. Você apenas pode amá-las'."

"Anais Nin* disse isso," Edward murmurou.

*_**Anais Nin:**__ famosa escritora francesa __que polemizou sua época ao escrever suas obras permeadas de erotismo e idéias feministas._

"Sim, Charlie sempre amou essa frase. Então isso é o que ele fez. Ele apenas me amou. Era um amor difícil, no entanto. Nada funcionou por anos. Nem mesmo perder meu namorado. Nós supostamente iríamos nos casar e administrar a pousada juntos. Fazer disso um negócio de família novamente. Mas até mesmo Jacob não era o suficiente. Nada era mais importante para mim do que a garrafa."

"Onde Jacob está agora?"

"Ele casou com uma garota chamada Leah. Foi o melhor. Eles são uma boa combinação, e Jake e eu nunca realmente nos apaixonamos. Nós éramos apenas melhores amigos de infância que pensaram que seria divertido casar. Estou feliz por não termos ido tão longe, mas ainda assim, eu o tratava terrívelmente. Ele levou a melhor, e honestamente, eu também. Ele não era a pessoa certa para mim. Nossa amizade está acabada, no entanto. Lamento isso."

Edward acenou. Ele tinha sido injusto com Tanya também. Nenhum homem deveria sentir-se aliviado quando sua esposa manda entregar os papéis do divórcio no seu escritório, mas naquele dia em particular, Edward tinha estado feliz.

"Quando você chegou ao fundo?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Suspirando suavemente, Bella se levantou do banquinho e caminhou até a janela.

"31 de outubro. Halloween. Era um sábado, e eu estava cozinhando o jantar para alguns hóspedes do fim de semana. Eu tinha uma espátula em uma mão e uma garrafa de uísque na outra. Eu ainda não sei como começou, mas houve um incêndio, e...".

Edward não sabia por que, mas sentiu que precisava estar perto dela. Ele saiu da sua cadeira e caminhou até o mais perto que ele podia, com cuidado para não tocá-la.

"Um dos convidados ligou para o 911 enquanto outro tentou apagar o fogo com um extintor. Eu estava bêbada e completamente inútil. Meu pai chegou, e ele esteve lá fora comigo enquanto assistíamos os bombeiros salvarem a única coisa no mundo que importava para mim. A cozinha estava destruída, mas eles foram capazes de conter antes que se espalhasse para muito longe. Eu poderia ter perdido tudo. Foi quando eu pedi ao meu pai para me levar para a reabilitação." Bella abaixou sua cabeça enquanto se lembrava daquela noite. "Ele estava tão aliviado. Foi a primeira e única vez que meu pai me deixou vê-lo chorar."

Tocá-la era uma necessidade agora. Era uma força magnética, forte e irresistível, que levou suas mãos a gentilmente acariciar os ombros dela. Edward deu um passo para mais perto, deixando seu peito se pressionar contra suas costas. Bella endureceu um pouco antes de fechar os olhos e se derreter contra ele. Seus braços eram fortes ao redor dela, gentis e quentes.

"Eu quase matei minha irmã", ele sussurrou, sua voz tremendo de emoção. "Nós estávamos voltando para casa de uma festa da empresa. Nós tínhamos bebido, mas eu convenci a todos, incluindo a mim mesmo, que eu estava bem para dirigir. Sou um homem de negócios, e sou bom nisso... posso vender qualquer coisa, até mesmo uma mentira. Estávamos na I-5 saindo de Seattle. Peguei a saída errada, percebi tarde demais, e desviei de volta para a estrada. A minivan nos bateu por trás. Eu estava usando cinto de segurança. Alice não. Ela sobreviveu. Ela precisou de uma cirurgia para a reconstituição de seu rosto, mas ela sobreviveu."

Bella começou a chorar baixinho, e Edward a segurou apertado contra seu peito.

"Esse foi o meu fundo," ele murmurou, "E é completamente imperdoável."

Bella se virou em seus braços. Ela olhou em seus olhos verdes suaves e levantou a mão, roçando suavemente sua bochecha.

"Eu aposto que Alice perdoou você."

Edward piscou para conter as lágrimas. "Sim."

"Porque ela ama você."

Ele acenou, não confiando em si mesmo para falar.

Bella sorriu e pegou a mão dele, levando-o de volta para o sofá no pequeno lobby. Quando eles se sentaram, Bella se aproximou e gentilmente limpou uma lágrima solitária que tinha caído na bochecha dele. Seu toque era gentil e suave, e ele inclinou sua cabeça contra a sua palma. Edward percebeu as lágrimas dela também, e ele lentamente levantou sua mão, deixando a ponta dos dedos trilharem seu rosto.

"Obrigada por me contar sua história," Bella sussurrou.

"Obrigado por me contar a sua."

Ele não tinha compartilhado essa história com ninguém exceto sua família, a polícia, e seu grupo de AA*. Ele não tinha ideia do por que tinha sido tão fácil contar à Bella. Talvez porque ela tenha compartilhado a história dela primeiro. Talvez fosse porque ela tinha os olhos castanhos mais doces que ele já tinha visto.

_***AA**__ é a sigla de Alcoólatras Anônimos._

Ou talvez fosse porque ele tinha finalmente encontrado sua alma gêmea.

Os olhos de Edward se viraram para a boca dela. Ele sabia em seu coração que beijá-la seria a coisa errada a fazer.

"Não," Bella disse baixinho. "Nós estamos emocionados e exaustos, e você não vai ficar."

"Você é tão doce. Tão tentadora," ele murmurou, deslizando os dedos ao longo da bochecha dela. "Eu nunca fui bom em resistir à tentação."

"E eu tenho uma personalidade muito viciante," Ela disse. "E não quero me viciar nos seus beijos, e em você, e você vai embora amanhã."

"Engraçado. Ir embora é a última coisa na minha cabeça."

Edward traçou seus dedos ao longo da boca dela, e seus lábios se separaram. Ele envolveu sua mão ao redor do pescoço dela, puxando-a para mais perto. O pulso de Bella acelerou quando ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Só um beijo." Era um apelo baixo.

Ela fechou os olhos em derrota.

"Só um," ela sussurrou.

Era o único convite que ele precisava.

**~xXx~**

_**Nota da Autora: **__Ok, me deixe tomar um segundo para acalmar alguns medos. Esta não é uma história de angústia. Esta é uma história sobre duas pessoas que compartilham um vício similar e estão no caminho da recuperação. Suas histórias de guerra podem ser tristes, mas esta é uma história de esperança e seguir em frente._

_Sentem-se melhor? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

Edward ternamente pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Bella era uma mulher doce e gentil, e ela merecia ser tratada dessa forma. Foi ela quem aprofundou o beijo, puxando-o para mais perto e abrindo a boca um pouco mais até que sua língua estava roçando a dele. Eles engoliram os gemidos um do outro enquanto as mãos dele encontraram seu rabo de cavalo, e ele gentilmente soltou os cabelos dela, deixando suas mãos serpentearem os fios sedosos.

Com um gemido sussurrado, Edward deixou seus lábios derivarem para baixo, e Bella arqueou o pescoço, respirando com dificuldade enquanto seus beijos carinhosos a colocavam em chamas. Ela puxou seu rosto para o dela e o beijou mais forte, fazendo-o grunhir. Precisando estar mais perto, ele estendeu a mão para o seu quadril, guiando-a em seu colo. Bella passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e com seus peitos pressionados firmemente juntos, eles continuaram a se beijar profundamente, agarrando-se um ao outro, até que um Edward sem fôlego enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela.

Com um suspiro baixo, Bella roçou seus lábios na orelha dele.

"Agora, você não está feliz que conseguimos tirar aquilo do nosso sistema?" Ela sussurrou.

Edward levantou sua cabeça. Ele estava aliviado por vê-la sorrindo.

"Você estava certa."

"Sobre o quê?"

Ele gentilmente beijou a ponta do seu nariz. "Você é muito viciante."

"Como você. Eu sabia que você seria."

Com crescente sombrio, ele olhou em seus olhos castanhos. "Você precisa saber de algo."

"Ok."

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu matei todas as plantas que eu já tive."

Bella riu. Ela entendeu o que ele estava tentando dizer.

"Você vê alguma flor nesse lugar? Há uma razão para isso. Eu esqueço que elas precisam de coisas especiais... como luz do sol e água. E eu tive um peixe tropical. Esqueci de limpar o aquário."

"Eu tive um cachorro por uma semana," Edward disse, "Mas estou na estrada mais do que em casa. Cheguei em casa um dia para encontrar merda de cachorro no meu par de sapatos favorito. O veterinário disse que era 'expressão dos seus sentimentos de abandono'".

"Uau, você ganha."

Edward acenou.

"Então, acho que nossos patronos diriam que não estamos prontos para explorar o que está acontecendo entre nós," ela disse suavemente.

"Provavelmente."

"Mas essas são apenas sugestões," ela o lembrou.

Bella entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, e ele desesperadamente tentou ignorar o quão íntimo eles ainda estavam pressionados contra o corpo um do outro.

"Você sabe, meu pai gosta realmente de jardinagem." Ela disse. "Ele ama plantar legumes. Pepinos. Batatas. Milho. Eu nunca entendi isso. Cuidar de um jardim sempre me pareceu que não valia o trabalho, especialmente porque você podia comprar aquelas coisas na loja ou na feira. Eu odiava trabalhar no jardim, e eu matei tudo que eu plantei. Mas jardinagem é importante para o meu pai, e ele é bom nisso. Acho que se é importante para você, você faz disso uma prioridade. Você trabalha nisso, porque você se importa com isso."

Edward assistiu seus lábios enquanto ela falava de jardinagem e legumes. Ele não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando, e ele não se importava. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era beijá-la novamente.

"Meu ponto é... ter um animal de estimação foi importante para você?"

"Não, mas ter sexo é, e meu patrono sugeriu cuidar de um animal antes de tentar cuidar de uma namorada."

Bella riu. "Bem, isso é honesto."

"É a verdade."

"Então é o _sexo_ que é importante. Não necessariamente a garota."

Edward considerou isso. Ontem, ele podia ter dito sim. Ele havia se divorciado há muito tempo, e ele estava sem uma mulher há mais tempo ainda. Dizer que ele estava sexualmente frustrado era um eufemismo.

Mas, quando ele olhou nos olhos da menina bonita no seu colo, ele podia ver como esta garota em particular podia ser importante. Ele finalmente encontrou alguém que realmente o entendesse. Alguém que era imperfeito, como ele.

Edward passou seus dedos ao lado do queixo dela.

"Eu não sei, Bella. Acho que pode depender da garota."

Ela corou.

"Esse é exatamente o meu ponto," ela disse. "Eu nunca me importei com as plantas ou animais de estimação, então por que isso deveria ser um ponto de partida na minha recuperação? Minha prioridade é a pousada. Isso que é importante para mim. Mantê-la funcionando. Tendo lucro. Oferecendo um lugar seguro e confortável para viajantes ficarem quando seus GPS's falharem."

Edward sorriu.

"E você é lindo e doce e o melhor beijador de todos," ela disse a ele. "Seria muito fácil beijá-lo novamente. Poderíamos nos beijar toda a noite. Talvez fazer mais do que beijar…".

"Isso parece incrível—"

"Mas depois você vai embora," ela disse gentilmente. "Então é provavelmente melhor não nos beijarmos mais."

Edward suspirou profundamente. Ela estava certa, é claro. Até que ele pudesse fazer dela uma prioridade – até que ela fosse mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa – não seria justo para nenhum dos dois. Poderia, na verdade, ser prejudicial para ambas às recuperações e isso era a última coisa que ele queria.

Bella desceu do seu colo e pegou a mão dele. Silenciosamente, subiram as escadas, e ela o levou ao quarto dele.

"Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella."

Ele observou enquanto ela andava até a porta ao lado da dele e girava a maçaneta.

_O quarto dela._

Bella não olhou para trás, e quando ela fechou a porta do quarto, ele ouviu o barulho do bloqueio da fechadura.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Segunda feira sexualmente frustrada.  
_

_=/_

_Beijos meninas e até amanhã em "O Treinamento"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

Algumas horas mais tarde, Edward acordou com o cheiro de bacon. Ele rapidamente pulou da cama, tomou um banho, e agarrou sua calça jeans e camisa da noite anterior. Ele nem se incomodou em olhar para a neve lá fora. Não importa o quanto tenha caído, ele estava usando isso como uma desculpa para ignorar a viagem até Port Angeles e passar outro dia na pousada.

Sabendo que Bella estava do lado direito da sua porta fez com que fosse mais difícil cair no sono. Ainda assim, ele conseguiu cochilar, e quando isso aconteceu, seus sonhos foram cheios de olhos castanhos profundos.

Ele não conseguia ir embora.

Não ainda.

Em uma tentativa de manter a promessa à sua irmã, ele rapidamente mandou uma mensagem de texto para Alice e Esme, se desculpando pela sua ausência. Ele não se incomodou em esperar respostas antes de ir lá embaixo.

Enquanto Edward fez seu caminho até a cozinha, ele considerou a possibilidade de que os hóspedes não eram autorizados lá. Mas, depois de ontem à noite, ele não se sentia confortável apenas se acomodando na sala de jantar e esperando para ser servido. Ele queria ajudar.

E ele queria vê-la.

Bella estava no fogão, virando o bacon e cantarolando baixinho. Edward assistiu enquanto ela pegou uma luva e abriu o forno, tirando de lá a assadeira que cheirava biscoitos de leite amanteigados. Ela era linda, uma garota cheia de curvas, e ele adorava vê-la se mover ao redor da cômodo. Era óbvio que ela amava a cozinha, e se os cheiros deliciosos eram alguma indicação, ela provavelmente era uma boa cozinheira.

"Você vai ficar olhando minha bunda a manhã toda, ou vai dizer olá?"

_Pego. _

"E se eu olhar sua bunda a manhã toda _e_ disser olá?"

Virando-se para a mesa, Bella riu e colocou os biscoitos em uma bandeja. "Você sabe, os hóspedes são geralmente servidos na sala de jantar."

"Eu imaginei, mas somos apenas nós dois, e eu gostaria de ajudar."

"Você gosta de fruta?"

"Claro."

Bella apontou para um melão na tábua de corte. "Você pode cortá-lo. As facas estão na gaveta superior do balcão e as tigelas estão bem debaixo dela."

Feliz por ajudar, Edward pegou uma faca e tigela e começou a cortar a fruta em quadrados.

"Minha mãe ama melão," ele disse distraído.

Bella sorriu e continuou a colocar comida nos pratos. Quando tudo estava pronto, eles decidiram comer no balcão.

Durante o café da manhã, Edward contou a Bella sobre seu trabalho com a agência de seguros do seu pai. Como a pousada, _Cullen Insurance_ era uma empresa familiar com sede em Seattle. Ela tinha pertencido ao seu avô. Naturalmente, Carlisle tinha esperança de passá-la ao seu filho um dia.

"Você não parece muito animado com isso."

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu não gosto de ser um vendedor. Não que isso importe. Tenho quebrado qualquer fé que meu pai tem em mim. O negócio será dado a minha irmã, e estou bem com isso."

"Parte da sua penitência?"

"Eu não vejo isso dessa forma, mas sim. Ela, seu marido e a filha serão financeiramente seguros pelo resto da vida. Ela gosta do negócio de seguros. Eu não. Ele deveria pertencer a ela."

"Se você não gosta, por que você faz isso?"

"Porque é um emprego estável, e sou bom nisso. Apenas não gosto."

"Hmm. Nunca fui uma grande fã de fazer coisas que eu não gosto," ela disse. "Se você pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, o que seria?"

"Gostaria de me estabelecer com uma linda proprietária de uma pousada, fazer filhos, e viver feliz para sempre."

Bella revirou seus olhos e colocou um cubo de melão em sua boca.

Edward riu. "Honestamente, acho que eu gostaria de escrever. Eu comecei a escrever muito quando me juntei ao AA. O registro diário veio muito fácil para mim, e é algo que eu gosto. Mas há pouca estabilidade na escrita."

"Você quer dizer financeiramente?"

"Sim."

"Dinheiro parece muito importante para você."

"A segurança financeira é importante para mim," Edward explicou. "Eu quase perdi tudo. Se eu não bebesse por aí, eu teria o perdido no divórcio. Então, sim, estabilidade financeira é importante para mim."

Ela podia entender isso. A pousada estava apenas começando agora a fazer um lucro. Sua companhia de seguros não havia sido simpática pelos eventos em torno do incêndio acidental, então a reconstrução e as reformas levaram a maior parte das suas economias.

"Bem, você poderia escrever um pouco hoje," Bella disse. "Nós recebemos um pouco mais de neve do que previsto. A 101 provavelmente estará limpa em algumas horas. Infelizmente para você, a estrada que leva até a pousada é uma das menos viajadas nesta época do ano. Desde que estamos a cerca de oito milhas fora da rodovia, não somos uma prioridade. A menos que você tenha uma SUV*, sair daqui provavelmente não vai acontecer hoje."

_***SUV**__ (do inglês __Sport Utility Vehicle__) que significa "veículo utilitário esportivo". É um tipo de automóvel com características dos veículos de passeio e dos veículos todo o terreno (__off-road__) aliando conforto, espaço e versatilidade. Foto (retire os espaços): carplace. virgula. uol. com. br/wp- content/ uploads/ 2013/ 01/ honda- suv- urban- concept- 01. jpg_

Era música para seus ouvidos.

"Eu não tenho uma SUV."

"Eu não achei que você tivesse."

Edward exalou um suspiro dramático. "Poxa, acho que vou precisar ficar outra noite."

"Acho que sim."

"Talvez até mesmo o fim de semana."

Bella deu de ombros. "É muito possível."

Seus olhos se encontraram, e eles compartilharam um sorriso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Uhuuu.. mais fofuras por vir.  
_

_Meninas, como a tradutora de PcA ainda não mandou o capítulo dela e a Ju voltou de férias... essa semana postaremos PcE, e semana que vem postamos os dois juntos. Pra regularizar os posts._

_Obrigado pelo carinho._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

O resto da manhã foi calma e pacífica enquanto eles se sentaram a mesa da sala de jantar. Bella estava fazendo um inventário em seu laptop enquanto Edward estava ocupado checando seu e-mail.

"Não consigo acreditar que você tem Wi-Fi aqui."

"Nós provavelmente não teremos por muito tempo," Bella disse, acenando em direção à janela. Neve e gelo estavam pendurados nas árvores. "Eu realmente espero que a energia não caia."

Edward franziu a testa. Estar no escuro com Bella não seria tão horrível, mas congelar até a morte poderia definitivamente estragar o fim de semana deles.

Após apagar cerca de mil mensagens de e-mail inúteis, Edward finalmente perguntou o que tinha estado pesando sua mente.

"Como você dormiu?"

"Eu não dormi."

Ele levantou os olhos da tela. "Nem um pouco."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Muitas coisas na minha cabeça."

"Como o que?"

"Como você."

Edward sorriu.

"Bem, se isso é um consolo... cada sonho que eu tive? Você estava nele."

"Oh, sim? O que eu estava fazendo?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Era inocente. Apenas mais beijos."

"Beijar foi… bom."

"Mas isso não pode acontece novamente."

"Isso é o que você disse, sim."

"Você não concorda?"

Edward suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira. "Eu sempre fui um grande defensor do fazer o que parece bom no momento, então não me pergunte. Sou uma má influência."

Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de voltar sua atenção para o computador. Eles continuaram trabalhando em silêncio, mas quando eles falam, Edward ficou surpreso como era fácil manter uma conversa com ela. Eles falaram sobre nada importante, mas não podia negar o quão bom era ter um conversa inteligente com alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer. Era óbvio que ela era uma mulher inteligente, de negócios e dedicada à pousada. Ele admirava esse tipo de determinação, e sentiu um pouco de inveja por não ter a mesma paixão em sua vida. Ele era bom no trabalho, mas ele acabou de passar por mudanças – dia após dia. Como seria a sensação de realmente acordar de manhã e olhar para o dia à frente?

Ele não tinha ideia.

"Você se importa se eu colocar uma música?" Bella perguntou.

"Nem um pouco."

Uma versão do piano de "Carol of the Bells"* começou a transmitir de seus alto-falantes. Olhando para o calendário em seu telefone, ele ficou surpreso com a data.

_*__Carol of the Bells__: __música de Natal interpretada por várias bandas, dentre elas __**Celtic Woman**__ e The Calling_

"É apenas duas semanas antes do natal?"

Bella acenou.

_Uau._

"Mas você não tem uma árvore de natal."

"Eu tenho, na verdade," Bella respondeu. "É só subir no sótão. Sempre faço uma pré-iluminação para o lobby. Papai geralmente me ajuda a trazer tudo para baixo, mas ele está muito ocupado no trabalho. Não posso sequer colocar a árvore este ano."

"Você não quer colocá-la?"

Bella deu de ombros, mas ele podia dizer pela expressão em seu rosto que ela queria.

"Nós poderíamos colocar sua árvore, Bella."

"Poderíamos?"

"Claro que poderíamos."

"Eu não poderia lhe pedir para trazer as decorações para baixo. Você é um hóspede," Bella argumentou, mas ele podia ouvir uma esperança quieta em sua voz.

"Você não pediu. Eu gostaria de ajudá-la a decorar."

"E o seu trabalho?"

"O trabalho pode esperar."

As palavras soaram tão estranhas vindas de sua boca. Trabalho raramente era adiado por alguma coisa.

Mas o lindo sorriso em seu rosto foi o suficiente para convencê-lo que foi a coisa perfeita a se dizer.

**~xXx~**

"Os bastões de doces estão muito juntos," Bella disse, apontando para um ramo. "Você precisa afastá-los um pouco."

Edward, obediente, moveu os bastões de doces ao redor. Ele olhou para Bella, que deu um gesto de aprovação, e ele escondeu o sorriso quando ela estendeu a mão para outra caixa de enfeites. Ele foi descobrindo que, apesar da sua doce disposição nas outras áreas da vida dela, Bella tinha um pequeno TOC* quando chegou à árvore de decoração. Os enfeites tinham de estar perfeitamente colocados e os mais sentimentais precisavam estar posicionados na frente. Ele notou que os enfeites pareciam um pouco velhos, e todos eles eram tratados com cuidado.

_***TOC**__ é a sigla de Transtorno Obssessivo-Compulsivo._

Ele nem teve que perguntar. Ele sabia que aqueles enfeites foram passados de seus avós para ela.

"Qual é o seu favorito?"

Bella sorriu e apontou para um enfeite de farol.

"É cristal?" Edward perguntou.

"Fibra de vidro. Meu avô adorava fazer enfeites de vidro. Ele fez este para mim quando eu me formei no ensino médio. Ele disse que era o meu farol. Minha promessa para ele de que eu sempre irei achar uma luz em qualquer tempestade."

Sua voz era suave enquanto ela reverentemente tocava o vidro.

"Esse é um presente muito bonito," Edward disse.

Ele assistiu quando ela enxugou uma lágrima. A necessidade de puxá-la para seus braços era insuportável, mas ele resistiu. Em vez disso, ele a deixou olhando o ornamento enquanto terminava de colocar o resto dos enfeites na árvore.

Uma vez que estrela estava colocada no topo, Bella pediu a ele para fazer as honras.

Segundos depois, a árvore estava brilhando.

Quando ele olhou para a linda árvore, sentiu Bella roçar sua mão com a dele.

Neste momento, somente as mãos dadas não era o suficiente.

Edward colocou seus braços em volta dela, e ela fez o mesmo ao redor da cintura dele. Foi a coisa mais natural, como se fossem apenas um casal normal, admirando sua árvore de natal. Mas para ele, foi nada menos que incrível.

"Obrigada, Edward."

"Não, Bella. Obrigado_ você_."

Afinal, era a primeira árvore de natal dele.

**~xXx~**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Olá, estão gostando dessa história? Quero agradecer a Neni por ter me deixado ajudar a traduzir essa fic e espero que vocês estejam gostando! Beijos e obrigada por tudo! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

"Você tem que estar brincando. Esta não pode ser a sua primeira árvore de Natal."

Eles estavam sentados no sofá, bebendo chocolate quente e vendo as luzes brilhando na árvore.

"Não, mas é a primeira árvore de Natal que eu já decorei."

Bella franziu a testa, e isso o fez rir. Claro que foi difícil para ela entender. Ela cresceu cercada por uma família amorosa, calorosa, onde o avô fazia enfeites de fibra de vidro e o seu pai gostava de pescar no lago. Suas educações não poderiam ser mais diferentes.

"Quando eu estava na quinta série, tivemos que escrever uma história sobre as nossas tradições favoritas de Natal em família, e tivemos que ler as histórias em voz alta. Sentei na minha mesa e ouvi os meus colegas falarem sobre como arrumavam os enfeites e faziam bolinhos de açúcar caseiros."

"O que você escreveu?" Bella perguntou.

"Como minha irmã e eu fomos forçados a sentar no sofá e ficar observando enquanto o decorador de interiores colocava os ornamentos em nossa árvore. Era regra da mamãe. Ela tinha um monte de regras."

"A cada ano?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "E Deus nos livre de pedíssemos para ajudar. Os ornamentos eram insanamente caros. Nós não éramos autorizados a tocá-los. Nunca."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso imaginar isso."

"Eu estou feliz que você não possa."

Eles tomavam bebidas e continuaram olhando para a árvore. Ele se aconchegou com o braço em torno do ombro dela e ela com a cabeça no ombro dele. Novamente, ele sentia natural. Confortável.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?"

"Claro", ele respondeu.

"É por isso que você começou a beber? Por causa das regras da sua mãe?"

Edward suspirou enquanto contemplava como contar a sua história.

"Como filhos de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, Alice e eu tínhamos um monte de expectativas colocadas sobre nós. Manter-se em linha reta era um requisito. Nós também tínhamos que participar de pelo menos um esporte, tocar um instrumento, e aprender uma língua estrangeira. Nós tínhamos que ser voluntários na igreja e na comunidade, e nós tínhamos que ser aceitos em uma faculdade da Ivy League".

"Algumas dessas coisas não parecem ser tão ruins", Bella disse.

"Elas não eram. Tornei-me um jogador de beisebol decente e tenho formação em piano clássico. Essas não são qualidades terríveis, mas a pressão era demais. Esme esperava que fôssemos perfeitos, e as crianças apenas... não são, sabe?"

"E quanto a Alice?"

Edward sorriu carinhosamente enquanto ele pensava em sua irmã. "Alice joga tênis e toca violino. Ela lidou com a pressão muito melhor do que eu. Quando eu finalmente fui aceito em Dartmouth, encontrei-me a milhares de quilômetros de distância de casa, com mais liberdade do que eu jamais havia conhecido."

"Então você ficou um pouco selvagem."

"Eu fui mais do que um pouco selvagem," Edward disse baixinho. "Se era ruim para mim, eu tentava. Tentar de tudo uma vez. Esse era o meu lema. Durante meu primeiro ano, eu fui preso por ter uma garrafa de vodka em meu dormitório, e fui imediatamente expulso. Naturalmente, meus pais ficaram devastados e envergonhados. Tive que me transferir de volta para o Estado de Washington, que é uma boa escola, mas não se destacava o suficiente para os meus pais. Eles me cortaram financeiramente, e eu me rebelei. Fortemente. Consegui me formar com a minha licenciatura, embora".

"Isso certamente os fez ficarem orgulhosos", disse Bella.

"Nem um pouco. Minha graduação na WSU era inútil aos olhos de meus pais. Para mim, apenas significava a liberdade. Eu era um adulto, e eu poderia encontrar meu próprio trabalho e não teria que trabalhar para o meu pai. Fui contratado em uma empresa de gestão, mas até então, o vício era forte. Perdi o emprego, e depois outro. Num momento de compaixão dos pais, meu pai me ofereceu um emprego em sua empresa de seguros. Eu sou um vendedor decente, por isso foi um acéfalo. Bebida era cara, afinal de contas. Eu ferrei com alguns clientes. Perdi reuniões. Alice me acobertava. Sabia que o meu vício estava fora de controle. Meus pais sabiam, também, mas eles estavam ansiosos para acreditarem nas mentiras delas. E nas minhas. Isto foi até o acidente..."

A voz de Edward sumiu quando ele apertou o braço ao redor dela.

"Seu fundo," Bella sussurrou.

"Yeah".

Ela suspirou e se aconchegou um pouco mais ao seu lado. "A culpa corrói você, eu posso dizer. Você já discutiu isso com alguém?"

"Eu tenho tido um psicólogo que me diz constantemente que já é hora de deixá-la ir. Ele gosta de chamar o acidente uma bênção, e se eu tivesse sido o único ferido, eu concordaria com ele. Mas não foi assim. Eu quase matei a minha irmã, e eu não acredito que eu deveria ser perdoado por isso. Mas, eu estou tentando. O AA me ajudou a ter concentração e eu estive sóbrio por mais de um ano. Eu sou bom em meu trabalho. Meu relacionamento com meus pais ainda é tenso, mas sempre foi tenso, então... "

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, Edward colocou suas canecas vazias em cima da mesa e envolveu os braços ao redor dela.

"Então, o que aconteceu com você? Por que você começou a beber?"

Ela colocou a mão em seu peito, deixando que seus dedos brincassem com o tecido de sua camisa.

"A morte dos meus avós", ela disse com a sua voz suave e cheia de emoção. "Vovó tinha câncer. Ela morreu em outubro, e meu avô se foi em Ação de Graças."

"No mesmo ano?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "O médico disse que ele morreu de causas naturais, mas eu sei melhor. Ele morreu por causa do seu coração partido."

Edward apertou seus lábios contra seu cabelo. "Eu sinto muito."

"Eu não soube lidar bem com isso. Meu pai é um grande pai, mas meus avós, basicamente, me criaram. Éramos tão próximos. Papai estava lidando com sua própria dor, mas os homens tendem a varrer a miséria para debaixo do tapete proverbial. Ele odiava voltar para casa, porque a pousada lhe lembrava de seus pais, o quanto eles trabalharam naquilo. Muito. E, pela primeira vez, eu fui deixada sozinha. Comecei a sair. Fiz um monte de amigos que não foram as melhores de influências. Eu era solitária e triste, e álcool tinha esta grande capacidade de fazer tudo isso ir embora... pelo menos por um tempo. Eu era funcional, embora. Jake e eu começamos a namorar, e eu estava bem por um tempo. Então nós ficamos noivos, e casar era a última coisa que eu queria fazer, de modo que isso só me fez beber mais. Quando meu pai me deu a pousada, eu sabia que tinha que me concentrar, mas era difícil. Eu já estava tão perdida no meu vício. Papai sabia, e ele me pediu para ir para a reabilitação. Foi necessário quase queimar algo que eu amava muito para me fazer ver finamente que eu precisava de ajuda."

"E você foi," Edward disse.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Sim. Não passa um dia que eu não queira uma bebida, mas eu posso me controlar agora. Também sei que não posso escorregar. Nem mesmo um gole de champanhe em uma festa de Natal, a menos que seja minha própria festa e eu faço isso sozinha."

"E a pousada é rentável?", ele perguntou. "Sinto muito, isso não é da minha conta. Estou honestamente apenas curioso."

Ela sorriu. "Eu não me importo, e sim, somos rentáveis. O negócio está lento agora, mas sempre é nesta época do ano. A primavera, o verão e o outono são sempre agitados. Eu realmente estou ansiosa para esta época do ano. Esta pausa me permite que eu faça o meu inventário para o novo ano e cuide de todos os problemas de manutenção que possam perturbar a estadia dos meus convidados. Há uma parte da varanda que tem que ser reparada. Tenho uma equipe vindo logo depois do Natal para cuidar disso. Isso não é um reparo que pode esperar até a primavera. Os hóspedes não gostam de serem acordados por barulhentos trabalhadores da construção civil e suas marteladas constantes".

Edward sorriu. "Bem, acordar com o cheiro de bacon foi muito bom."

"Ah, é?"

"Sim".

"Então, eu confio em você está desfrutando de sua estadia? Gosto de deixar as pessoas felizes."

"Eu nunca estive mais feliz, Bella."

Seus olhos se encontraram e suas palavras honestas pairavam no ar.

"Por que isso é tão fácil?" ela sussurrou, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele. "Você. Eu. Isto. Nós nos conhecemos em menos de vinte e quatro horas, e olhe só para nós."

"Eu sei." Ele ergueu a mão, suavemente tocando o seu rosto. "Eu não tenho nenhuma resposta, Bella. Tudo o que sei é que, pela primeira vez, talvez desde sempre, eu estou feliz. E eu não estou acostumado a ser feliz."

"Estou feliz também. E eu me sinto segura com você. Eu não me sentia segura há um tempo muito longo. Mas eu estou com medo, também."

Ele gentilmente roçou a testa na dela.

"Do que você tem medo?"

Bella se inclinou ao seu toque enquanto ele acariciava seu rosto.

"Eu tenho medo do que vai acontecer quando a neve derreter", ela disse.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Mais uma história fofa da Sydney! Nossa, que historia a deles... O que será que acontecerá quando a neve derreter?_

_Bjus,_

_Lay._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

O telefone da recepção tocou, e Bella pediu licença para atender a chamada. Edward recostou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, desejando que o seu coração parasse de trovejar em seu o peito.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele poderia prometer que nada iria mudar, quando a neve derretesse. Ele poderia fazer a promessa de que, uma vez que ele voltasse para Seattle, eles poderiam lidar com a distância. Mas ele não era um idiota. Eram quarto horas que separavam Swan Lake e Seattle. Isso era um monte de milhas e muito tempo longe um do outro.

Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse a ela soaria como uma promessa vaga, e isso é a última coisa que ele queria dar a ela.

_O que você quer dar a ela?_

Seus olhos se abriram, quando a resposta para essa pergunta simples inundou a sua mente.

_Tudo._

Precisando de ar, Edward se levantou do sofá e saiu para a varanda. O vento frio era agradável contra o seu rosto, e ele respirou fundo. Quando ele se inclinou contra a grade, olhou em direção ao estacionamento. Seu carro ainda estava completamente coberto de neve. A interestadual estava certamente limpa agora, mas a estrada que liga a pousada provavelmente ainda estava em mau estado.

Isso o fez sorrir.

_Tudo_ sobre este lugar o faz sorrir.

Ele nunca tinha sido um rapaz do campo, mas ele podia sentir o apelo.

Ar fresco. Reclusão. Paz.

Nesse momento, a parte mais interessante de tudo saiu para a varanda, se juntando a ele no parapeito.

"Reserva para o próximo fim de semana", Bella disse. "Um marido e uma esposa de Oregon."

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim", ele respondeu. "Só precisava de um pouco de ar."

"E, provavelmente, algum espaço," Bella disse, sorrindo suavemente. "Nós não ficamos fora de vista um do outro durante todo o dia. Algo me diz que você é um pouco solitário."

Era verdade. Ele não estava acostumado a passar tanto tempo com outra pessoa.

"Eu não preciso de espaço de você, Bella."

"Não?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e passou o braço em volta dela. "Não. Vamos voltar para dentro. Está frio aqui fora."

Bella sorriu e tomou-o pela mão, e ele a seguiu de volta para a sala de estar.

"Eu estive pensando..." ela disse, quando eles se acomodaram no sofá.

Edward sorriu. "Isso é sempre perigoso."

"Eu quero que você me conte sobre a sua esposa."

"Por que diabos você iria querer ouvir falar de Tanya?"

Ela se aconchegou em seus braços. "Você foi muito aberto e honesto sobre todo o resto. Quero ouvir sobre o seu casamento."

Edward suspirou e brincou com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Meu casamento foi uma farsa completa, mas serviu para o seu propósito na época."

"E qual era?"

"Provocar os meus pais", Edward respondeu. "Tanya foi uma amiga minha da faculdade. Ela veio do nada e estava decidido a se casar com o primeiro cara rico que encontrasse. Minha mãe estava sempre na minha bunda sobre encontrar uma esposa e se estabelecer, então..."

"Dois pássaros com uma pedra só?"

"É isso aí", ele disse com um sorriso. "Minha mãe odiou, porque ela sabia que as intenções de Tanya não eram completamente honrosas. Tanya não era uma má pessoa. Ela cresceu pobre, e estava determinada a nunca ter que voltar para essa vida. Infelizmente, ela devia ter esperado por um cara rico _melhor_ para se estabelecer. Ao invés disso, ela tinha um marido alcoólatra. Quando ela percebeu que poderia se divorciar de mim _e_ ainda colocar as mãos no dinheiro da minha família, não demorou muito tempo para que ela elaborasse os papéis. Eu não contestei. Não havia amor ali, e honestamente, foi um alívio."

"Você não a amava?"

"Não, eu não amava."

"Alguma vez você já se apaixonou?"

Edward tinha feito essa pergunta a si mesmo muitas vezes em sua vida, e a resposta sempre foi um rápido e enfático _não_.

Mas não hoje.

Hoje, ele se encontrava hesitante.

"Alguma vez você já se apaixonou?", ele perguntou, tentando desesperadamente se esquivar da pergunta.

Bella piscou os olhos para os seus lábios e fez um check-up nos olhos dele.

"Eu perguntei primeiro", ela murmurou.

Ele engoliu ansiosamente, e traçou delicadamente o lábio dela com a ponta do dedo.

"É possível se apaixonar por alguém que você acabou de conhecer?"

Bella franziu e beijou suavemente o seu dedo.

"Eu acho que é", ela sussurrou.

"Eu acho que é, também."

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_É possível se apaixonar por um personagem de uma fic?  
_

_-Eu acho que é!_

_Até amanhã em "O Treinamento". Beijos e beijos_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

"O que estamos fazendo?" Bella sussurrou.

Edward acariciou delicadamente o rosto dela.

"Eu não sei quanto a você", ele disse, murmurando baixinho. "Mas eu tenho certeza que eu estou me apaixonando."

Seus olhos castanhos brilhantes suavizaram quando ele se inclinou para mais perto. Seu olhar cintilou para a sua boca, e ele fez uma bomba de punho mental quando ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

Ela queria que ele a beijasse.

Ele queria beijá-la.

Como Edward lhe tinha dito, ele nunca tinha tido o hábito de negar-se qualquer coisa para se senti bem. Enquanto isso tinha se provado perigoso no passado, ele não conseguiu encontrar uma desculpa válida para negar a conexão física que tanto ansiavam.

Assim, ele não negou.

Bella gemeu baixinho quando seus lábios roçaram os dela. Era inocente e lento, dando-lhe a oportunidade de protestar. De dar-lhe um tapa o rosto. Para afastá-lo.

Mas ela não fez nenhuma dessas coisas.

Ela simplesmente colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxou para mais perto. Com um gemido, Edward aprofundou o beijo, deixando seu corpo pressionar-se contra o dela. O que começou terno e doce rapidamente se transformou em algo faminto e desesperado, e, de repente, seu corpo ficou preso debaixo dele. As mãos de Bella deslizaram sob as costas de sua camiseta, e ele gemeu quando as unhas dela passaram suavemente contra sua pele. Ele queria tocá-la em todos os lugares, mas por enquanto, se contentou em simplesmente sentir ela pressionada a ele e beijá-la sem sentido.

Ambos estavam ofegantes quando eles finalmente se afastaram.

E ambos estavam sorrindo.

"Você parece feliz."

Bella sorriu brilhante. "Assim como você".

"Não vai mais negar beijos?", ele perguntou, esperançoso.

"Não mais."

Para comemorar esta incrível virada de eventos, ele a beijou de novo, só porque ele podia.

* * *

Eles passaram o resto do dia em sua bolha. Beberam chocolate quente, assaram biscoitos, queijo e assistiram a filmes de Natal na televisão. Se eles não estavam na cozinha, estavam abraçados no sofá, enrolados em um cobertor e se aconchegando perto um do outro. Eles falaram sobre tudo. Eles falaram sobre nada.

O mundo lá fora era agora escuro, mas o interior da estalagem ainda estava iluminado graças à árvore de Natal. Este tinha sido o dia mais perfeito de sua vida, mas a realidade tinha a sua cara feia, na forma de um telefonema do pai de Bella, dizendo-lhe que agora as estradas estavam limpas.

"Eu tenho uma reunião em Seattle na segunda-feira de manhã," Edward disse.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e olhou para seus dedos entrelaçados.

"Hey," ele murmurou, levantando levemente o rosto para o dele. "Eu vou estar de volta. Todo fim de semana."

"Yeah".

Ele podia dizer pelo tom de sua voz que ela não acreditava nele.

"Bella, me escute. Você é a única pessoa no planeta para qual eu nunca menti. A única pessoa que eu nunca irei decepcionar. Eu não vou começar agora. _Estarei_ aqui na próxima semana."

Ela olhou em seus olhos e suspirou baixinho.

"Não me prometa nada", ela disse.

"Por que não?"

"Porque a vida acontece. Coisas inesperadas surgem. Quatro horas nos separaram. Cento e cinquenta milhas. Pode haver momentos em que você não poderá voltar, e eu vou entender isso."

"Eu vou voltar, Bella."

"Não me prometa nada."

Edward suspirou e encostou a testa na dela. Como ele poderia fazê-la entender?

"Uma mulher muito bela e sábia me disse que se algo é importante para mim, eu tinha que fazer disso uma prioridade."

"Mas-"

Ele a beijou com ternura, silenciando qualquer argumento que ela estava prestes a fazer. Quando ele se afastou, ela suspirou.

"Isso é importante para mim, Bella. _Você_ é importante."

"Você é importante para mim, também."

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

"Mas você também tem responsabilidades em Seattle," Bella o lembrou.

"E eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de evitá-las. Posso trabalhar em Seattle durante a semana, e estar aqui todo fim de semana. Alice manipula sua vida profissional com a familiar. Porque eu não conseguiria conciliar os meus clientes com a minha..."

Ele não tinha ideia de como terminar a frase.

_Namorada?_

"Com a sua… _o quê? __O_ que sou eu, Edward?"

Ele podia ouvi-la em sua voz. Ela precisava saber. Ela precisava ouvir as palavras.

De repente, ele não teve nenhum problema de terminar a frase.

"A minha prioridade", Edward disse. "Você é a minha prioridade."

Com um sorriso tão brilhante como a estrela no topo da árvore, Bella puxou o rosto dele, beijando-o ternamente.

Era depois da meia-noite quando Edward decidiu verificar o seu telefone celular. Parecia estranho, estar fora do ar para tudo e todos, mas ele teve que admitir que a paz e o sossego tinham sido bons. Infelizmente, essa tranquilidade foi abalada quando ele percebeu que tinha cerca de uma dezena de chamadas não atendidas. Em vez de ouvi-las, ele decidiu apenas ligar para a sua irmã.

"Finalmente!"

"Desculpe-me", ele murmurou. "Eu tenho estado muito ocupado."

"Você sempre me atende de imediato. Fiquei preocupada."

"Você se preocupa demais, Alice. Eu estava tendo um dia agradável, tranquilo, longe da cidade e desfrutando da neve."

"E apreciando a bela proprietária do Swan Lake Cama-e-Café da Manhã. Sim, eu a pesquisei. Eu não estava esperando uma morena, no entanto. Essa foi uma agradável surpresa."

Edward suspirou. "Havia algo que você precisava, Alice?"

"Você não vai me contar sobre ela, não é?"

"Não".

"Você gosta dela."

"Como você sabe?"

"Porque você não vai me falar sobre ela."

Isso era verdade. Edward não necessariamente se gabava das mulheres de sua vida, mas ele nunca deixou de compartilhar informações com sua irmã.

"Eu só… eu realmente gosto dela, Alice. Nós temos uma conexão, e é realmente difícil de explicar, então não vou tentar, porque isso só vai me fazer soar como um lunático. Estarei de volta em Seattle na segunda-feira, e então eu vou voltar para o Swan Lake na sexta-feira à noite."

"Ela deve ser realmente incrível."

"Ela é".

"Você sabe, eu sempre acreditei em amor à primeira vista. Meu casamento é uma prova disso."

"Eu nunca acreditei."

"Até agora?"

Seu silêncio foi a única resposta que ela precisava.

Ela suspirou feliz. "Bem, então, é bom que você tenha me ligado de volta, porque você vai precisar de algum tempo para se preparar."

"Preparar-me para quê?"

"Quando você não chegou para o almoço, e desde que você não estava atendendo ao telefone, a nossa mãe ficou um pouco paranoica. Prometi a ela que você estava bem, mas ela sabe que nós sempre acobertamos um ao outro, então... "

Ele esfregou o rosto cansado. "Fale logo, Alice."

"Mamãe e papai estão indo para Swan Lake", ela murmurou.

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora: **__Xii, mamãe e papai estão vindo! O que será que irá acontecer?_

_Bjus,_

_Lay._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

Era uma espécie de regra tácita entre eles.

Bella está trancando a porta do quarto.

No mundo real, uma porta fechada pode significar coisas diferentes.

_Eu gosto da minha privacidade._

_Não me perturbe._

Mas ele sabia que, neste caso, significava apenas uma coisa.

_Não me tente._

A tensão sexual era uma coisa louca. Poderia fazer você ficar voraz. Ela também poderia fazer você ser estúpido, então ele estava grato que Bella havia tomado a iniciativa de mantê-lo fora.

Mas ele tinha que dizer a ela sobre os seus pais. Ele não podia deixá-la acordar amanhã e encontrar Carlisle e Esme Cullen em seus degraus.

Com um suspiro profundo, ele bateu o seu punho contra a porta suavemente. Ele ouviu o movimento e se perguntou se ela estava procurando um robe. Ele olhou para as próprias roupas. Uma camiseta de algodão e um par de calças de pijama.

O que ela usa para dormir? Será que ela usava _alguma coisa?_

_Concentre-se, Edward._

A porta se abriu, e seus olhos checaram ela. Ela estava vestindo uma camiseta longa que caia um pouco acima de seus joelhos.

Simples.

Sexy.

"Oi".

Ele limpou a garganta. "Oi".

Bella pegou a sua mão e o puxou para dentro, deixando a porta se fechar atrás deles. Ela o levou para a cama, e ele foi de bom grado. Ele sentou-se na beirada do colchão enquanto ela se colocou entre suas as pernas. Edward colocou as mãos contra sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto.

Ele estava aqui por uma razão. Ele tinha certeza disso. Mas a razão lhe escapou quando Bella sorriu sensualmente para ele e estendeu a mão para a bainha de sua camisa, puxando-a sobre a cabeça e jogando-a para o lado. Sua camiseta estava ao lado, e ele olhou, hipnotizado, a carne cremosa e as curvas maravilhosas da mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. A calcinha permaneceu, do que ele era grato, porque um homem sexualmente frustrado que gostava de gratificação instantânea não poderia lidar com tanta tentação.

Bella emoldurou o seu rosto com as mãos e sorriu para ele.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" ela sussurrou.

E então ela o beijou.

Profundo. Forte. Molhado.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Por que você está se desculpando?"

"Porque eu te ataquei."

"Você me ouviu reclamando?"

"Bem, não, mas..."

Edward sorriu e beijou a sua testa. "Não se desculpe. Foi incrível. E muito necessário."

Ela sorriu. "Eu não tomo a dianteira normalmente. Já faz um tempo, e bem, os beijos da tarde me deixaram um pouco... excitada."

Envergonhada, ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

"Bella, por favor, olhe para mim."

Ela ergueu o rosto, e ele passou os dedos contra as bochechas vermelhas.

"Eu adorei isso", ele sussurrou.

Bella sorriu timidamente, o que o fez rir.

"Eu sou engraçada?"

"O fato de que você está corando é engraçado, sim."

Ela sorriu.

"Obrigado por não me forçar a mais...".

"Nós não estamos prontos para mais", Edward disse baixinho. "Não importa o quanto eu poderia querer isso. E por favor, não duvide nem por um segundo que eu realmente, realmente quero."

"Eu quero isso também. Por isso eu estava tão feliz quando você bateu na minha porta."

De repente, ele se lembrou do motivo de sua visita, e ele suspirou profundamente.

"Você pode não continuar feliz quando eu lhe disser por que eu bati."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Edward brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo. "Eu recebi um telefonema de minha irmã. Parece que meus pais acreditam que eu ainda sou uma criança e não posso ser confiável. Eles vão estar aqui na parte da manhã. Achei que você deveria estar preparada."

Bella fez uma careta. "Seus pais estão vindo para cá?"

"Sim".

"E _é_ por _isso_ que você bateu na minha porta?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. "Agora, estou muito envergonhada."

"Pare com isso", ele murmurou, puxando suas mãos longe do rosto. "Confie em mim, eu amei a distração. Isso me fez esquecer momentaneamente que os meus pais estão a caminho aqui para me humilhar completamente."

"Eles não confiam em você."

"Nem um pouco."

Bella suspirou. "Nós tivemos um fim de semana realmente perfeito."

Ele não podia discutir com isso. Tinha sido o melhor final de semana de sua vida.

"Nós não vamos deixá-los estragar tudo," Bella disse, com voz forte e corajosa. "Vou fazer um gigantesco café da manhã. Do que eles gostam? Presunto? Ovos? Ou a sua mãe é daquele tipo que diz 'Eu vou querer uma toranja no café da manhã', porque eu acho que eu tenho algumas..."

Edward sorriu, enquanto ela continuava a planear os menus para o dia. Ele acenava quando as perguntas necessitavam e respondia quando lhe era solicitado. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio quando ele lhe assegurou que nenhum dos pais tinha alergias alimentares ou necessitavam de uma dieta especial.

De repente, Bella fez uma careta.

"O que há de errado?"

"Só agora eu me dei conta de que eu vou me _encontrar_ com _os pais."_

"Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia entrar em pânico sobre isso", ele disse. "Eu poderia ir embora, Bella. Eu poderia arrumar minhas malas e sair esta noite. Então, eles não teriam nenhuma razão para incomodá-la."

"Mas, se tudo correr bem, eu vou ter que enfrentá-los, eventualmente, certo?"

"Eu suponho que sim..."

"Então, assim eu poderia encontrá-los _aqui,_ onde eu possa tentá-los com uma paisagem bonita e boa comida."

Claro, isso fazia sentido para ela. Relva confortável. Cozinhar para os pais. Quem poderia resistir?

Edward não tinha coragem de dizer a ela que iria custar mais do que uma pousada bonita e comida deliciosa para encantar Esme Cullen.

Em vez disso, ele a puxou para perto, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela, e ela descansou a cabeça contra o seu peito.

"Minha mãe não é uma mulher muito bonita, Bella. Ela pode ser… desagradável. Dolorosa".

"Vai ficar tudo bem," ela disse suavemente, dando um beijo em seu peito. "Eu sou forte. Você vai ver."

Ele fechou os olhos e apertou-a.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele tinha algo que valia a pena proteger.

E ele o faria.

* * *

_Hey gente, Leili Pattz aqui, estou postando para a Nêni porque o pc do trabalho dela pifou, e como ela não quer furar na postagem, me pediu para postar._

_Comentem pfvr!_

_Beijos_

_xx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

"Pare de me provocar."

Edward fez uma pausa, lançou-lhe um sorriso, e continuou o seu passeio em torno de sua cozinha.

Com um suspiro, Bella terminou de colocar as frutas em uma bandeja. Ela olhou para a ilha cheia de comida.

Ela tinha ido longe demais, com certeza.

Ovos, presunto, bacon, salsichas, batatas fritas, biscoitos e frutas.

Era um monte de comida para quatro pessoas, mas ela estava nervosa e, quando Bella estava nervosa, ela cozinhava.

Muito.

Ela escondeu a sua ansiedade também. Edward tinha comentado durante toda a manhã sobre como ela parecia calma, e ela apenas sorriu e continuou o seu trabalho enquanto ele fazia um buraco no chão com seu ritmo constante. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que seus pais eram tão cruéis como ele descreveu, e estava determinada a dar-lhes o benefício da dúvida. Ela seria agradável. Ela seria hospitaleira. Ela iria fazê-los se sentir os mais bem vindos possível.

Este era o seu mantra, mas o seu coração ainda pulava em sua garganta quando a campainha tocou.

Bella limpou as mãos em uma toalha e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Não", Edward disse. "Eu vou".

"Eu vou com você."

Ele sorriu. "Ok".

Com as mãos unidas, os dois fizeram o seu caminho para a porta da frente. Edward respirou fundo e virou a maçaneta.

Bella não sabia o que estava esperando, mas as duas pessoas que estavam em sua varanda não eram o Carlisle e a Esme Cullen que ela tinha imaginado. O pai de Edward estava vestido em um terno e gravata, e os cabelos de sua mãe estavam puxados para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Ela estava vestida casualmente em um par de botas de couro preto e jeans escuros. Ambos estavam sorrindo.

Sorrindo, isto é, até que notaram as mãos de Edward unidas as de Bella.

"Eu disse que a garota estava envolvida", Esme murmurou.

Um silêncio pesado pendurou.

Sendo a garota em questão e desde que Edward estava de repente mudo, Bella limpou a garganta e os convidou para entrarem na Swan Lake.

"Entrem", ela disse, acenando para dentro e os levando para a sala de jantar. "Espero que vocês estejam com fome. Nós fizemos um grande café da manhã."

_"Nós fizemos?"_ Carlisle perguntou, sorrindo suavemente enquanto ajudava a sua mulher tirar o seu casaco. "Como vocês dois cozinhando?"

"Edward não cozinha", Esme disse, olhando para o filho. "Bom dia, Edward. Você parece... nervoso. Você não vai, pelo menos, nos apresentar?"

Edward suspirou profundamente e fez as apresentações antes de os quatro se estabelecerem na mesa.

"A pousada é linda, Bella," Carlisle comentou. "Quando foi construída?"

Bella contou-lhe tudo sobre a pousada e sua história, enquanto Edward e Esme jogavam punhais pelos olhos um para o outro.

"Sra. Cullen, gostaria-"

"Esme", disse a mulher, sorrindo educadamente. "Por favor, me chame de Esme."

Bella sorriu de volta e passou-lhe o prato. "Esme, você gostaria de alguma fruta? Edward me disse que você realmente ama melão."

Esme lançou um olhar duvidoso para seu filho. "Estou surpresa que Edward se lembra do que eu gosto. Faz anos desde que ele compartilhou uma refeição com a gente."

Ela agradeceu a Bella pela fruta e colocou algumas no prato. Bella arriscou um olhar para Edward e notou que a linha da sua mandíbula estava dura. Orgulhosa por ele ter controlado a sua língua, ela pegou a mão dele por baixo da mesa e deu-lhe um apertão.

O café da manhã foi tenso, para dizer o mínimo.

Edward permaneceu quieto, interpondo comentários aqui e ali, quando forçado. Ele explicou como foi parar na estalagem, e ela ouviu a risada forçada de Esme quando lhes contou sobre a falta de saída para Port Angeles. Carlisle interrompeu com desculpas aqui e ali. Sempre que a voz de Esme era ouvida, Edward se estressava. Bella não podia ajudar, mas se perguntava por quanto tempo Carlisle tinha desempenhado o papel de pacificador na família.

Ele lembrou a Bella de um filhote de cachorro maltratado – um que tinha aprendido a manter-se calado e de cabeça baixa por causa do medo de seus donos. Era irônico. Ele estava presente, o homem forte de sucesso no mundo dos negócios, e ainda, quando se trata de sua mãe, ele era o completo oposto. Edward apenas estava lá, enquanto sua mãe fazia um comentário depreciativo após outro sobre ele se esquivar das suas responsabilidades familiares ou sua incapacidade de seguir as instruções de um GPS, e ele nem se incomodou em retrucar as ofensas.

Isso a irritou, e quando Carlisle e Esme se retiraram para o lobby, Bella disse isso a ele.

"Por que você aceita isso? Por quê?"

Ele deu de ombros e a ajudou a levar os pratos para a cozinha. "Porque ela é minha mãe, e porque eu mereço."

"Você não merece isso!"

"Bella, eu expliquei a dor que eu causei a minha família, mas você não pode compreendê-la. Não completamente. Sim, você e eu compartilhamos a mesma batalha, mas nossas guerras têm sido muito, muito diferentes." Edward sorriu tristemente e colocou uma tigela na máquina de lavar louça. "É apenas um dia. Posso lidar com isso. Mas eu sinto muito que você tenha que aguentá-los."

Ela não estava satisfeita com essa resposta, mas ela também reconheceu que tinha conhecido Edward por apenas dois dias e demonstrar que o conhecia muito bem, provavelmente não seria uma coisa boa.

"Vou terminar aqui", Bella disse. "Vá falar com eles. Mostre-lhes a nossa árvore."

Edward sorriu e puxou-a em seus braços. "Nossa árvore?"

"Sim".

Ele baixou a cabeça e beijou-a suavemente.

O café da manhã cheio de tensão se transformou em uma tarde cheia de tensão. Esme e Carlisle eram do tipo que elogiavam a Bella na decoração da pousada e pareciam impressionados quando ela lhes disse que era a única proprietária. Isso levou a uma conversa sobre a economia local, e os Cullens não ficaram surpresos ao saber que a pequena cidade de Forks estava lutando assim como outras pequenas comunidades no país.

"Alguma vez você já pensou em vender? Mudar-se para uma cidade maior?" Perguntou Esme.

"Não", respondeu Bella. "Apesar da economia, a pousada está indo bem. E o mais importante, esta é a minha casa. Eu nunca poderia vendê-la. Além disso, meu pai mora aqui perto. Família e raízes são muito importantes para mim."

"Isso é… bom de ouvir", Esme disse, com os olhos firmemente fixados nas mãos juntas de Bella e Edward. Carlisle limpou a garganta e cutucou o seu ombro. Ela suspirou e sorriu para Bella mais uma vez.

"O interrogatório já acabou?" Edward perguntou. Sua voz era calma e firme, mas o aperto da morte que ele tinha na mão de Bella assegurava-lhe que ele estava longe de estar relaxado.

"Nos perdoe, Bella", disse Esme. "É só que… eu quero dizer, você parece ser tão..."

"Eu acho que minha esposa está tentando dizer é que você parece completamente bem fundamentada. Doce. Amável".

Bella assumiu que isso era um elogio, então ela lhe agradeceu.

"O que eles realmente querem dizer é que você não é nada do que eles esperavam, e eles estão surpresos que alguém tão doce e gentil como você está sentada aqui segurando a minha mão", Edward disse baixinho.

Carlisle e Esme pareciam envergonhados, mas não o consertaram.

"Bem, Edward, não é como se você tivesse o melhor histórico com as mulheres", respondeu-lhe sua mãe. "Devo dizer que vocês dois parecem surpreendentemente próximos para duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer."

"Nós encontramos alguns pontos em comum," Bella disse, sorrindo gentilmente para Edward.

Esme zombou.

"Bella, você parece uma adorável garota sensata, mas eu não posso imaginar o que vocês os dois teriam em comum."

"Você ficaria surpresa", ela disse.

Carlisle olhou para o filho. "Ela sabe?"

"Sim".

"Tudo?" Esme sussurrou.

"Tudo".

Descrença cruzou os seus rostos.

"É bom conhecer alguém que realmente me entende," Bella ofereceu.

"Entende?" Carlisle perguntou com interesse.

Edward enrijeceu ao seu lado. "Bella, você não tem que-"

"Eu quero", ela assegurou-lhe, dando um aperto de mão. "Você vê, eu sou uma alcoólatra em recuperação, também."

Esme suspirou, e Bella soube imediatamente que era a coisa errada a se dizer.

"Não é culpa sua. Você não é o problema."

Edward tinha repetido isso por horas, mas Bella não estava ouvindo. Esme queixou-se de uma enxaqueca repentina, e tinha recuado para um dos quartos de hóspedes e passou a tarde na cama. Carlisle havia tentado o seu melhor para desempenhar o seu papel como pacificador, mas o papel do marido superou tudo, e na hora do jantar, ele também tinha ido lá pra cima, para nunca mais voltar. Bella jogou os restos do jantar na lixeira e ela e Edward foram mais uma vez para o lobby, sentar no sofá e olhar para a árvore.

"Foi rude," Bella murmurou.

"Eu não posso discordar disso."

"Não, você não discorda de ninguém."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Bella", ele sussurrou, pegando a sua mão. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Você já tentou se defender?"

"Com a minha mãe, não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque-"

"Eu juro que se você disser 'porque eu mereço ser punido' eu nunca mais vou falar com você de novo."

Edward sorriu. "Bem, eu adoro o som de sua voz, então eu definitivamente não vou dizer isso."

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou um pouco mais alto desta vez.

Ele pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo. "Bella, você me conhece há dois dias. Eles me conhecem a toda a minha vida. Confie em mim quando eu digo que o relacionamento com meus pais sempre foi tenso."

"Eu acho que isso é uma desculpa."

"Deus, você é honesta. Adoro isso em você."

"Isso é o que ama em mim? Minha honestidade?"

"E os seus dotes culinários."

"Hmm".

"E os seus beijos."

Ela desviou o olhar, mas ele segurou delicadamente o seu rosto, puxando-a de volta para o seu rosto. O beijo foi suave e gentil, e a ternura dele acalmava a sua frustração.

"Você está certa, você sabe," ele disse calmamente. "É uma desculpa. É muito mais fácil do que encarar a tarefa impossível de tentar construir algum tipo de relação positiva com a minha mãe, uma mulher que não está interessada em ter esse mesmo tipo de relacionamento comigo."

"Isso não é verdade em tudo", Esme disse suavemente.

Bella e Edward olharam para cima para encontrar os seus pais em pé na soleira da porta.

Com suas malas.

"Nossas desculpas por termos faltado ao jantar", Esme disse educadamente.

Bella ficou chocada. "Vocês estão indo embora?"

"Nós devemos ir", disse Carlisle. "Não era nossa intenção arruinar o fim de semana de vocês."

Foi nesse momento que Bella compreendeu. Aquela coisa de evitar que Edward tinha? Ele aprendeu com os seus pais. E eles eram bons nisso. Todos eles.

Bella olhou para Edward enquanto ele olhava para seus pais. Será que eles não percebem que a vida era muito curta? Os três não percebem que eles eram uma família em tudo?

_Experimente,_ o seu subconsciente sussurrou para ele.

"Não vão. Precisamos conversar. Nós precisávamos conversar por um longo tempo", Edward disse baixinho.

Timidamente. Nervosamente.

Mas ele disse isso, e Bella não poderia ter estado mais orgulhosa.

"Isto foi por sua influência, eu acho."

Edward pediu para falar com a sua mãe sozinho, então Bella levou Carlisle de volta para a cozinha. Eles estavam sentados na ilha, e Carlisle estava comendo o sanduíche que Bella insistiu em fazer.

"Minha influência?"

"O face-a-face que eu espero estar acontecendo no lobby," Carlisle respondeu. "Definitivamente é a sua influência, e eu sou grato."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu não fiz nada."

"Eu acho que você fez mais do que você imagina. Você deve ter dito algo que ressoou no Edward. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que os dois tiveram uma conversa civilizada."

"Eu só perguntei por que ele não se defendia."

Carlisle assentiu. "Esme pode ser bastante... intimidante. A mulher é o amor da minha vida, e minha total adoração a ela às vezes me cega. Nossa família está quebrada, Bella. Ela esteve quebrada por um tempo muito longo. O acidente nos mudou para sempre e, embora eu adoraria que a nossa família se curasse, eu não sei ao certo se isso é possível."

"Você acha que para uma família que chegou tão perto de perder uma filha e irmã, você ia fazer um maior esforço para curar a dor e valorizar o tempo que tem juntos". Bella ficou mortificada e fechou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre sua boca. "Eu sinto muito, Carlisle. Eu não deveria ter dito isso."

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Não, você está absolutamente certa. Eu precisava ouvir isso. Deveríamos estar fazendo mais esforços."

Bella suspirou de alívio.

"Edward diz que ama a minha honestidade, mas eu tenho medo que se ele gastar muito tempo comigo, ele vai acabar odiando a forma como eu realmente posso ser direta."

Carlisle riu. "Você é muito, muito boa para ele."

"Nós nos conhecemos há apenas dois dias."

"Sim". Seus olhos enrugaram com preocupação. "Vocês parecem muito próximos, apesar de tudo."

"E isso preocupa você."

"Somente na medida em que ele vive em Seattle. Você não está preocupada com a distância e o tempo longe um do outro? É apenas quatro horas, mas..."

A pergunta pairava no ar. Sim, eles tinham discutido o assunto, mas discuti-lo e realmente vivê-lo são duas coisas completamente diferentes. Eles seriam capazes de gerenciar isso?

"Eu quero tentar", ela respondeu.

"Eu acho que tentar às vezes é tudo o que podemos fazer. Afinal, a única maneira garantida de não falhar é não tentar nada." Ele suspirou e olhou para o lobby. "Eu gostaria de saber por que eu não posso ter o meu próprio conselho?"

Bella sorriu. "Ainda há tempo. Você pode."

"Você está certa. Eu posso."

Carlisle agradeceu-lhe antes de sair de seu banquinho e seguir em direção ao lobby.

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora: **__Nossa, agora é a hora da verdade! Vamos ver no que vai dar!_

_Bjus,_

_Lay._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Você parece diferente", Esme disse suavemente. "Feliz".

"Estou muito feliz."

"Por causa de Bella?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

Sua mãe suspirou. "Isso foi tão rápido, Edward."

"Eu sei, mas não é como se eu estivesse planejando pedir ela em casamento neste fim de semana. É muito bom ter encontrado alguém. Eu realmente me importo com ela."

"Já".

"Sim".

"E sobre a distância?"

"Nós vamos descobrir como fazer funcionar", respondeu ele. "Você sabe, eu não pedi que você ficasse para que pudéssemos falar sobre o meu relacionamento com Bella."

"Eu sei."

Esme Cullen era uma mulher teimosa. Edward sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Mas ele estava se sentindo corajoso, e ele estava cansado... tão cansado da animosidade e da tensão. Isso o estava consumindo, tornando-o amargo e frio, e ele estava de saco cheio.

"Eu não quero mais fazer isso", Edward disse com firmeza. "Eu não quero que você me odeie, e eu não quero encontros familiares terríveis."

Esme parecia atordoada. "Eu não _odeio_ você, Edward. Porque você pensou isso?"

Em vez de responder, ele simplesmente olhou para a árvore de Natal e as luzes cintilantes. A verdade era que ele podia fazer uma longa lista de todas as razões pelas quais ele acreditava que era odiado por seus pais, mas ele sabia que sua mãe iria negar. Além disso, remoer o passado não iria levá-los a lugar algum.

"É hora de seguir em frente. Eu me desculpei tantas vezes pela dor que eu causei a nossa família, e ainda assim, o único perdão que eu já recebi foi de Alice. Ela é a única pessoa que _não deveria_ me perdoar, mas ela perdoou." Edward suspirou profundamente antes de continuar. "É quase Natal. O Ano Novo está chegando. Eu conheci alguém... alguém que eu acho que poderia realmente amar. Estamos todos saudáveis, e nossa família está intacta. Isso não deveria contar para alguma coisa? Você não acha que todos nós estamos prontos para nos afastar da amargura e pelo menos _tentar_ ser feliz? Eu vou tentar, mãe. Você pode tentar comigo, ou podemos nos afastar de verdade, porque eu estou farto. Eu estou farto da tristeza e da miséria. Bella está certa. É hora de eu me perdoar, e eu vou tentar. Adoraria seu perdão, bem, mas se você não acha que pode fazer isso, então eu vou seguir em frente sem você na minha vida."

Esme estava atordoada e sem palavras.

"Eu não acho que nenhum de nós quer isso", disse o pai dele da porta.

Edward viu como sua mãe discretamente enxugou uma lágrima de seus olhos, assim quando seu pai se juntou a eles no sofá. Carlisle colocou seu braço ao redor de sua esposa e roçou os lábios contra sua têmpora.

"Nossa família merece a chance de se curar", Carlisle disse, falando baixinho. "Vai levar tempo, e mais discussões como esta, mas acho que posso falar por nós dois quando digo que senti falta do nosso filho, e se há uma chance de nos curarmos e seguir em frente, queremos ser parte disso."

Parecendo culpada, Esme olhou para a árvore brilhante.

"É uma árvore bonita, Edward."

"Obrigado."

"E ela é uma menina adorável."

"Sim".

"Sem falar, sábia", Carlisle disse com um sorriso. "Não é engraçado que precisamos de uma estranha para nos lembrar de quão sortudo realmente somos? Nós revolvemos o suficiente, eu acho. Nós não podemos apagar o passado. Tudo o que podemos fazer é aprender com ele e seguir em frente."

"Isso é tudo que eu quero," Edward respondeu.

"Assim como nós", Esme murmurou.

Eles fizeram planos para jantar no final da semana, e Edward estava grato. Ele sabia que ia precisar da distração. Até amanhã, ele estaria voltando a Seattle, trabalhando em seguros e desejando que chegue o fim de semana. Ele precisava ficar ocupado. Focado. Determinado.

E, mais importante, sóbrio.

A manhã seguinte estava fria, mas clara. Bella, na tentativa de esconder a sua tristeza, cozinhou outro grande café da manhã. Edward, em sua tentativa de fingir que estava tudo bem, fez um grande esforço para comê-lo.

Ambos falharam e, ao meio-dia, Edward estava em pé na varanda com sua bolsa.

"Eu estarei de volta sexta-feira," ele disse suavemente.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Apenas quatro dias."

"Nós podemos fazer isso."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente. Era tudo o que conseguia.

Suspirando pesadamente, ele abaixou sua bolsa na varanda e se aproximou. Ele acariciou sua bochecha, e ela se inclinou em direção ao calor de seu toque.

"Por que você não veio ao meu quarto ontem à noite?" Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

"Eu queria", ele murmurou, "mas eu também sabia o que aconteceria se eu fosse. Ainda é muito cedo para isso, não importa o quanto eu quero. Saber que eu estava indo embora hoje me fez querer ainda mais. É por isso que eu não fui para o seu quarto na noite passada."

Bella balançou a cabeça em compreensão. Fazia sentido, é claro. E ele estava certo. Se ele fosse ao seu quarto na noite passada... não havia dúvida em sua mente do que aconteceria. Ela não tinha dormido nada. Ela tinha ficado muito emocional, se perguntando como ela sobreviveria aos próximos quatro dias sem ele em casa. Ela ficou apegada a ele, muito rapidamente.

"Nós podemos fazer isso, Bella."

Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas olharam para ele.

"Eu estarei de volta sexta-feira."

"Quatro dias", ela sussurrou.

Ele baixou a cabeça, roçando seus lábios suavemente contra os dela. Sabendo que demoraria dias antes de ter a chance de beijá-lo novamente, ela enfiou os dedos atrás do pescoço dele e o puxou para mais perto. Edward gemeu e empurrou-a contra a porta, e ela se arqueou contra ele, amando o peso de seu corpo contra o dela.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, ele não se preocupou em esconder o sorriso.

"Viu? _Isso _é porque eu não vim para o seu quarto na noite passada."

Ela deu uma risadinha.

Edward beijou-a uma última vez antes de pegar sua bolsa.

"Eu te ligo quando eu chegar ao meu apartamento."

"Ok".

Bella seguiu-o até a borda da varanda, quando ele fez o seu caminho para o seu carro. Depois de lançar sua bolsa no banco de trás, ele se virou em direção à pousada, mais uma vez. Eles acenaram para o outro, e seus lábios se moveram.

Ela não podia ouvi-lo.

Mas ela podia ler seus lábios.

"Eu também te amo", ela sussurrou.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Oláaaa semana cheia!_

_Estamos quaseeee no final. Só temos mais 4 capítulos._

_=D_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Com 2012 chegando ao fim, é hora de discutir o apoio ao cliente e como podemos fazer melhorias no novo ano. Serviço de reclamações eficiente é, obviamente, o nosso foco contínuo..."

Edward girou o lápis em torno de seus dedos enquanto ouvia seu pai dar o seu tradicional discurso de fim de ano. Ele sorriu quando necessário, acenou com a cabeça quando era apropriado, e fazia comentários quando precisava, mas na maior parte ele sentou-se em silêncio, fingindo ouvir seu pai, enquanto sua mente e coração estavam em outro lugar.

Fazia dois dias que Edward tinha deixado Forks. Dois dias longos e cheios de reclamações de seguros de automóveis (graças à neve e ao gelo) e motoristas insatisfeitos, que queriam seus cheques _agora_. Engavetamentos eram comuns em dezembro e o clima desta semana tinha transformado motoristas normalmente seguros em completos idiotas. Ele trabalhou em oito arquivos de acidente nesta manhã, e outros dez ou mais estavam esperando por ele em sua mesa.

Essa ia ser uma semana muito longa.

Enquanto Carlisle continuou a falar, Edward olhou em volta para os outros agentes. Alguns dos novatos estavam assistindo e ouvindo Carlisle como se ele fosse o Messias, enquanto os agentes veteranos pareciam precisar de bebidas fortes.

Edward os entendia bem.

Ele olhou para Eleazar Denali, um veterano de trinta anos de empresa, que trabalhava principalmente com os proprietários de restaurantes. O negócio de seguros era tudo o que ele já tinha conhecido, e ele era o melhor. Os novatos aspiravam ser ele, enquanto o resto dos agentes respeitavam-no por seu trabalho duro, mas não invejavam as longas horas que ele dedicava à empresa. Eleazar trabalhava nos fins de semana, feriados, e era o último a sair do escritório toda noite. Para ele, o serviço ao cliente era a sua prioridade, e enquanto isso era ótimo para sua vida profissional, não era segredo que suas relações pessoais tinham sofrido muito. Ele estava agora na esposa número quatro e era de conhecimento comum que esse casamento estava, provavelmente, indo para o mesmo destino dos anteriores. Seus filhos tinham crescido sem pai, e, só hoje, Edward tinha ouvido Eleazar dizer a secretária que ele precisava enviar presentes de Natal para os netos, já que nenhum deles estava voltando para casa nas férias.

Uma semana atrás, essa história não teria importância para Edward, mas hoje, ele não podia evitar, mas se perguntava se Eleazar estava realmente feliz.

Como podia estar?

Quando Edward olhou para seu pai mais uma vez, ele se perguntava como Carlisle tinha mantido o equilíbrio entre trabalho e família. Claro, ele tinha perdido alguns jogos de bola e recitais, mas em sua maior parte, Carlisle tinha sido um pai e marido presente e dedicado. Talvez Esme tivesse sempre o pressionando. Talvez Carlisle fosse apenas dedicado à sua família.

Edward nunca tinha dado muita atenção a essas coisas. Não era por acaso que ele estava pensando sobre isso só agora.

Deixar Bella tinha sido difícil. O desejo de girar seu carro tinha sido tão grande que Edward tinha quase ligado para seu pai para dizer que ele estava estendendo suas férias. Mas Edward também sabia que este era um teste para ambos.

Eles poderiam fazer isso funcionar?

Sua atração por Bella era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que ele já tinha sentido, mas ele não era um idiota. Eles se conheciam há três dias. Um longo fim de semana fantástico. Ele tinha responsabilidades em Seattle. Ele tinha um emprego, um apartamento e compromissos com sua família. Ele não podia ignorar todas essas coisas, a fim de brincar de casinha em Swan Lake.

Sua cabeça entendia tudo isso. Era seu coração que estava tendo problemas para compreender.

Ele sentia falta dela.

Desesperadamente.

E, se a sua chamada telefônica de duas horas na noite passada fosse uma indicação, ela sentia falta dele, também.

A reunião terminou e Edward voltou para seu escritório. Ele não estava surpreso ao encontrar sua irmã em uma de suas cadeiras, olhando através de seu telefone.

"Você perdeu o discurso de fim de ano do papai", disse ele em saudação.

Olhando para cima da tela, Alice deu-lhe um sorriso.

"Quem você acha que _escreveu_ esse discurso?"

Edward riu e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Ele estendeu a mão para o arquivo no topo da pilha e começou a folheá-lo.

"Você pensaria que os motoristas de Seattle saberiam dirigir com um pouco de neve," Edward murmurou quando olhou a reivindicação. Depois de alguns momentos, ele percebeu que sua irmã estava estranhamente quieta, o que o fez desconfiar. Edward olhou para cima para encontrá-la olhando fixamente para ele.

"Há algo em que eu possa ajudá-la, Alice?"

"Conte-me sobre ela."

Edward suspirou e fechou o arquivo, jogando-o de volta para a pilha.

"O nome dela é Bella."

"Eu não preciso do básico. Eu já sei".

"Você sabe?"

Alice acenou com o telefone no ar. "A Internet é uma coisa incrível. Isabella Marie Swan. Dona da Pousada Swan Lake*, uma das maiores pousadas classificadas em Washington. Passada pra ela por seus avós. O nome do pai dela é Charlie..."

_*No original "Swan Lake Bed and Breakfast" que significa "Swan Lake Cama e Café da Manhã"._

"Ok, então você sabe o básico."

Alice sorriu melancolicamente. "Você realmente gosta dela."

"Eu mais do que gosto dela."

"Sério?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"O quanto mais?"

"Eu provavelmente deveria dizer a ela antes de eu lhe dizer, você não acha?"

Alice suspirou. "Eu acho que sim. Eu suspeitava disso, para ser honesta. Quer dizer, por que mais que você teria me obrigado a passar o fim de semana sozinha com nossos pais?"

"Sinto muito por isso."

"Não, você não sente."

Eles compartilharam um sorriso.

"Eu vou conhecê-la? Quer dizer, eu odiaria que ela pensasse que toda a sua família é rude e desrespeitosa."

"Eu quero que você a conheça, mas o encontro dela com a mamãe e o papai não foi terrível. Eles gostaram _dela_. É comigo que eles têm problemas, mas vamos trabalhar nisso."

Alice ficou em silêncio enquanto Edward disse a sua irmã sobre a conversa com os pais.

"Você tomou partido! Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Edward."

Ele deu de ombros. "Vamos ver o que acontece, mas estou falando sério. É hora de seguir em frente, e eles podem seguir em frente comigo ou eles podem chafurdar no passado. Estou farto. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu realmente estou ansioso pelo futuro."

"E isso é por causa de Bella."

Edward suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira.

"Eu sou louco, Alice? Eu mal conheço a menina."

"Será que ela te faz feliz?"

"Sim".

"Então, quem se importa se você é louco? A vida é muito curta. Sabemos disso. Você merece ser feliz, Edward. Eu já lhe disse isso, durante anos, mas você não me ouviu."

"Eu ouvi você. Eu só não acreditei em você."

"Você acredita em mim agora?"

"Eu _quero_ acreditar em você agora."

Alice sorriu. "Eu acho que ela é muito boa para você."

Precisando derramar suas entranhas em alguém, Edward disse a sua irmã sobre seu fim de semana. Ela enxugou as lágrimas, quando ele explicou que Bella estava em recuperação, também.

"Uma alma gêmea", Alice disse com um suspiro.

"Eu acho que sim."

"Quando você vai vê-la de novo?"

"Eu já limpei minha agenda para sexta-feira. Pretendo passar o fim de semana com ela na pousada."

Alice ficou pensativa. "Você vai ser capaz de lidar com a distância? É apenas quatro horas, mas alguns dias de intervalo. Você pode lidar com isso?"

"Eu estou lidando com isso agora", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Não é... horrível. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira."

"Mas você sente falta dela."

"Muito."

Alice se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou ao redor de sua mesa. Edward levantou-se, e sua irmã colocou os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o com força.

"Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-la."

Edward beijou o topo do cabelo de sua irmã. "Em breve, eu prometo."

A pousada estava mais fria do que o habitual, levando Bella a ajustar o termostato várias vezes.

O lugar estava muito quieto. Muito vazio.

Muito... solitário.

Suspirando baixinho, ela sentou-se no sofá e olhou para as luzes brilhantes da árvore.

Sua árvore.

Ainda era deles?

Ele só tinha ido há dois dias, e ela já estava tendo dúvidas. Se não fosse por seus telefonemas noturnos, ela se perguntaria se o fim de semana não tinha sido apenas um doce sonho.

Mas ele ligou. Cada noite. E eles conversaram por horas.

Era a melhor parte de seu dia.

Era quarta-feira, e ele estaria aqui na sexta-feira. A partir de agora, não havia reservas para o fim de semana. Exceto a dele. E ela orou para que continuasse assim.

"Você irá à falência se continuar pensando dessa maneira," Bella murmurou para si mesma.

"Pensando de que maneira?"

Ela olhou para cima para encontrar seu pai em pé na porta. Charlie estava segurando uma caixa de pizza. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em ter companhia.

"Você colocou a árvore sem mim", Charlie observou.

"Sim, coloquei. Eu não achei que você se importaria."

"Eu não me importo. Eu odeio que você tenha carregado todas as decorações sozinha."

Bella apenas sorriu e seguiu para a cozinha.

"Eles estavam sem azeitonas verdes", Charlie disse. "Algo sobre o tempo atrasando o caminhão de entrega. Billy prometeu que vai ter azeitonas na próxima semana. Ele te mandou queijo extra no lugar delas."

"Queijo extra é bom." Bella pegou pratos e guardanapos e se juntou a seu pai na ilha. "Como você sabia que eu precisava de companhia?"

"Eu não sabia", disse ele, colocando uma fatia de pizza no prato. "Por quê? O que está acontecendo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Só um pouco solitária hoje."

"O negócio é sempre lento nesta época do ano."

"Sim".

Charlie estava no meio da sua primeira fatia quando ele percebeu que sua filha brincava com a comida.

"Bells?"

"Hmm?"

"Alguma coisa em sua mente?"

Bella suspirou baixinho.

"Pai, você acredita em amor à primeira vista?"

"Não", ele respondeu sem hesitação. "Eu acredito no desejo à primeira vista e, às vezes, o desejo se transforma em amor."

Bella fez uma careta. Isso não era útil.

Charlie parou de mastigar. "Você conheceu alguém."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

"Como? Você estava aqui por todo fim de semana."

"Ele era um hóspede."

"Oh. Bem, isso explica a árvore."

"Sim".

"Decorar uma árvore juntos. Isso é coisa séria, Bella."

Ela sorriu. "Você está tirando sarro de mim?"

"Nem um pouco."

O brilho diferente em seus olhos castanhos assegurou-lhe que ele _estava_ brincando, só um pouco.

"Então, qual é o nome dele?"

"Edward Cullen. Ele é um agente de seguros de Seattle. Sua família é dona do negócio."

"E você acha que está apaixonada por ele?"

"Talvez."

"Hmm".

De repente, ela estava em pânico. "É muito cedo, não é? Eu sei que é o que você vai dizer, e eu sei que você está certo. Na minha cabeça, eu sei que você está certo, mas no meu coração..."

Charlie conteve sua risada. "Acalme-se. Eu disse que era cedo demais? Como eu poderia saber? Eu nem mesmo conheço esse Edmund-"

"Edward".

"Qualquer que seja. A questão é... Eu não posso responder a isso, e eu não acho que você pode, também. Verdade, não pode. Ainda não. Relacionamentos levam tempo. Você o conhece, o quê? Há poucos dias?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Dê-lhe algum tempo. Quando você vai vê-lo de novo?"

"Este fim de semana."

"Bom. Isso significa que eu posso atender a esse Edwin-"

"Edward. Seu nome é Edward."

"Sinto muito. Acho que seria melhor me esforçar para aprender o nome dele antes deste fim de semana, hein?"

Charlie felizmente voltou para sua pizza enquanto Bella escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Mais fofuras na nossa manhã de segunda. Obrigado pelo carinho. Amanhã teremos O Treinamento. Espero vcs. =D_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Você parece entediado, filho."

Edward acenou com a cabeça e se mexeu na cadeira enquanto bebia seu club soda. Ele sempre odiou a festa de Natal da empresa. A comunhão forçada. O assunto de trabalho obrigatório. A abundância de bebida.

Edward pigarreou. "Como vai você, Eleazar?"

O homem afrouxou a gravata. "Cansado e irritadiço. Desprezo essas pessoas."

Isso não era exatamente notícia. Eleazar raramente estava com vontade de socializar, a menos que fosse com potenciais clientes.

"Você já está na empresa há muitos anos. Poderia tê-la ignorado se quisesse."

"Provavelmente, mas você me conhece, meu filho. Eu gosto de ser um jogador de equipe. Deixa os novatos felizes e mantém Carlisle em minhas costas."

Edward sorriu e olhou para o mar de festeiros. Ele viu sua irmã, vestida com um vestido preto curto, dançando com o marido. Jasper acariciou o rosto de sua esposa, fazendo-a rir.

"Sua irmã parece feliz. Eu me pergunto como seria a sensação de estar tão feliz o tempo todo."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei."

Isso não era inteiramente verdade. Ele _tinha_ conhecido esse tipo de felicidade, por poucos dias, pelo menos.

"Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, filho," Eleazar disse calmamente. "Você ainda é um cara jovem, então deixe-me dar-lhe alguns conselhos. Se você _chegar_ a descobrir esse tipo de felicidade, torne-a sua prioridade. É raro encontrar alguém que possa te fazer sorrir assim. Fui casado quatro vezes, e eu ainda não a encontrei. O mais próximo que eu já a vi foi com meus filhos, que eu raramente vejo, e com os meus netos, que eu não vou nem ver durante as férias. Fiz do trabalho a minha prioridade por muito tempo, e isso me custou caro. Estou feliz no meu trabalho, e ao longo de décadas eu pensei que isso iria me bastar. Mas à medida que envelheço, vejo onde eu errei. A vida é muito curta. Eu não _amo_ o negócio de seguros, mas eu sou bom nisso. Sou respeitado. Tenho clientes fiéis. Mas nada disso importa quando você não tem uma família esperando por você em casa no final do dia." Ele apontou para o bar. "Você vê aquela mulher de vestido vermelho?"

Edward olhou para o bar. "Sua esposa?"

"Minha esposa", ele respondeu com uma risada. "Sim, isso é o que ela é. Você sabe por que ela é a minha mulher? É porque nenhum de nós queria envelhecer sozinho. Eu dou a ela o meu cartão de platina, e ela comparece a esses eventos chatos comigo. Essa é a nossa versão de felicidade conjugal. Funciona para nós, mas não é o ideal, e certamente não é o que sua irmã tem com seu marido. Eu daria qualquer coisa..."

O homem deixou sua voz morrer.

Edward olhou para o colega. _Esse é o meu futuro? Casar-me com uma esposa troféu e dedicar a minha vida a um trabalho que eu desprezo?_

Foi instintivo, enfiar a mão no bolso e pegar o telefone.

"Você me dá licença, Eleazar?"

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Edward saiu correndo para o ar frio de Seattle. Ele encostou-se à parede de tijolos do edifício, fechando os olhos e dando respirações longas.

Quando abriu os olhos, ele olhou para a cidade ao seu redor.

Táxis. Pessoas. Ruídos. Luzes.

A necessidade de estar longe de tudo isso foi esmagadora.

Ele precisava ouvir a voz dela.

Edward olhou para o telefone na sua mão. Era tarde, provavelmente tarde demais para ligar, mas ele era um homem egoísta.

Um toque de seu dedo era tudo o que tinha, e, em seguida, ele ouviu a voz doce.

"Edward?"

Ele fechou os olhos, saboreando o som de seu nome nos lábios dela.

"Oi, meu amor."

"Como está a festa? Você parece tão cansado."

Ele _estava_ cansado. Cansado de ficar sozinho. Cansado dessa vida insatisfatória.

Mas mais do que cansado, ele estava com medo. Morrendo de medo de que ele fosse se transformar em Eleazar.

"Eu estou bem. Só sinto a sua falta".

O suspiro de Bella era doce e melancólico.

"Eu sinto sua falta também. Amanhã não pode chegar rápido o suficiente."

_Amanhã._

Estava muito longe.

Ele era louco. Ele sabia disso. Será que ela ainda o queria?

"Bella, você... Quero dizer, você acharia que eu seria completamente louco se eu..."

Ele balançou a cabeça. Era ridículo.

"Será que eu acharia que você é completamente louco se você entrasse no seu carro e viesse para Forks esta noite?"

"Sim", ele sussurrou. "Você pensaria isso?"

"Talvez um pouco", ela admitiu, "mas então eu seria louca, também, porque eu quero você aqui. Comigo."

Ele engoliu em seco. "Só por hoje à noite?"

"Para sempre."

O sorriso aliviado de Edward esticou em seu rosto.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Detalhe... esqueci de colocar uma notinha nessa frase "Só por hoje"... que é uma frase usada no programa de Alcoólatras Anônimos... Só por hoje eu não vou beber._

_Beijos meninas, até semana que vem. ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

O relógio do seu avô no saguão ecoou na escuridão tranquila da pousada.

Dois sinos.

Edward tinha dito a ela para tentar dormir... que, mesmo se ele quebrasse todos os limites de velocidade, ele ainda levaria quatro horas antes de chegar a Swan Lake. Mas as borboletas irromperam em seu estômago logo que tinham terminado a chamada, e ela estava muito animada para sequer pensar em dormir.

Edward estava chegando.

Ele estava vindo hoje, de qualquer maneira, mas isso era mais cedo. Doze horas ou mais.

Eles falharam no teste. Eles ainda não tinham passado quatro dias separados.

_Para sempre._

Ela quis dizer isso. Bella sabia em seu coração que ela era louca. Ela mal o conhecia. Mas eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo para conhecer um ao outro. Ela não precisava saber a sua cor favorita ou o seu filme favorito. Ela não precisava saber suas comidas favoritas ou seu time favorito. Esses fatos eram básicos e sem importância.

Ela sabia como ele a fazia se sentir.

Ela sabia o quanto sentia falta dele.

Ela sabia que ela o queria aqui. Com ela.

Para sempre.

Bella recostou-se no sofá e olhou para a árvore de Natal. A árvore _deles_. Com suas luzes cintilantes e seus ornamentos brilhantes, era deles. Seria sempre a primeira árvore dos dois, mas não a última.

A primeira de muitas.

Por um momento, ela permitiu que suas inseguranças naturais escorregassem em sua mente. A vida em Forks era maçante. Linda, mas chata. Edward poderia ser verdadeiramente feliz aqui? Será que ele ficaria cansado da rotina? Da monotonia? E sobre o seu trabalho? Ele poderia vender seguros em Forks? Ou, se ele deixasse a empresa de sua família e a ajudasse a gerenciar a pousada?

Ela suspirou com esse pensamento.

E quanto a sua família? Com o tempo, eles iriam aceitá-la? Será que eles apoiariam a sua decisão?

Será que ele ficaria?

Para sempre?

Bella fechou os olhos, e foi quando ela ouviu o ranger do cascalho sob os pneus. Ela saltou do sofá e correu para a porta, atirando-a aberta. Seus olhos se adaptaram à escuridão e ela o viu correndo de seu carro e até a calçada, antes de correr até a varanda.

E os seus olhos se encontraram.

Ele parou de correr.

Ela parou de respirar.

E, de repente, ela estava em seus braços. O calor a envolveu quando ela escondeu o rosto contra o pescoço dele. Edward levantou-a, levando Bella a envolver as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Eles se abraçaram.

Sussurros silenciosos. Beijos suaves. Suspiros suaves.

Eles podiam finalmente respirar.

"Você quis dizer isso?" Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. "Para sempre?"

Incapaz de falar, ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça, e ele a beijou novamente.

Profundo. Doce. Amoroso.

Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele os levava para dentro, chutando a porta fechada atrás deles.

Não foi solicitada qualquer autorização. Nenhuma foi dada. Edward simplesmente levou-a para cima, direto para o seu quarto, e colocou-a contra o cobertor.

Ela levantou-se e estendeu a mão para sua calça enquanto ele deslizou a camisa sobre a cabeça. Bella arrastou os dedos ao longo dos planos de seu estômago, e ele estremeceu violentamente. Suas roupas estavam ao lado, e quando nada os separou, ele cuidadosamente subiu na cama.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

Simples. Honesto. Lindo.

"Eu te amo, Edward."

Mãos se arrastaram. Dedos exploraram. Lábios se descobriram. E quando Bella tinha certeza que ela iria explodir só com o toque e por senti-lo...

Ela chegou.

Ela tremeu contra ele e abraçou-o quando ondas sobre ondas de prazer fluíram através dela, deixando-a sem fôlego. Edward gritou o nome dela, enterrando seu rosto contra seu pescoço quando ele encontrou a sua própria libertação.

Eles não tinham dormido nada no momento em que a madrugada chegou. Eles não tinham feito nada, além de falar, beijar e se amar em todas as primeiras horas da manhã.

"Nós somos loucos", Bella sussurrou na escuridão. "Isso é loucura."

"Provavelmente sim, mas é certo."

Ela olhou em seus olhos verdes.

"Isso _é_ certo."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Sem dúvida".

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Como _você_ pode ter tanta certeza?"

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

"Eu tenho certeza, porque eu sei como eu me sentia quando estávamos separados, e eu sei como me sinto quando estamos juntos. A diferença é impressionante. Estou feliz, e eu sei que isso soa banal, mas é verdade. Eu nunca estive feliz, por isso é muito fácil de reconhecer. Você me faz feliz, e se isso significa que eu preciso mudar para Forks para sentir esse tipo de felicidade a cada dia da minha vida, então é isso que eu vou fazer... se você me deixar."

Bella colocou a mão contra sua bochecha.

"Por favor, me deixe", ele sussurrou suavemente.

Ela inclinou-se, beijando-o suavemente.

"Eu vou deixar", ela murmurou. "Claro que eu vou deixar você vir. Mas só se você morar aqui. Comigo."

Edward sorriu. "Para sempre?"

"Para sempre."

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_-D Próximo capítulo é o Epílogo. Até amanhã meninas!_


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Bella, você vai cair."

"Eu não vou cair. Quando você se tornou essa pessoa tão preocupada?"

Edward agarrou seus quadris enquanto ela subia a escada. "Tornei-me preocupado desde o dia em que o teste de gravidez deu positivo. Por favor, por favor, tenha cuidado."

Bella suspirou e colocou a estrela no topo da árvore. Ela estava com apenas alguns meses, e ele já estava uma pilha de nervos. Ela não podia imaginar como ele lidaria com isso quando sua bolsa estourasse. Ou na hora do parto. Ou na primeira vez que ele tivesse que mudar uma fralda.

Esse determinado pensamento a fez sorrir.

Fazia um ano desde que eles se conheceram, e nesse tempo, seu mundo tinha mudado de uma forma que nunca poderia ter imaginado. A pousada estava prosperando, graças a uma primavera excepcionalmente quente e um verão que tinha trazido um afluxo de turistas para a região. Com a pousada indo tão bem, Edward deixou seu emprego na agência de seguros e começou a escrever em tempo integral para o _Forks Forum_. Levou algum tempo, mas depois de alguns meses, suas histórias chamaram a atenção do _ Seattle Times_, e ele já estava fazendo artigos como freelancer, enquanto trabalhava em seu primeiro romance.

Pessoalmente, as suas vidas eram muito gratificantes. Apesar do fato de que levou um mês inteiro para Charlie dizer o nome dele corretamente, ele e Edward tinham se dado bem imediatamente e agora eram companheiros de pesca nos fins de semana. Os pais de Edward não ficaram tão entusiasmados com o rápido romance e com a decisão de seu filho de se mudar para Forks, mas depois de muitas visitas e com muita insistência de Alice, seus pais aceitaram que a felicidade de seu filho era realmente tudo o que importava. Toda a família tinha feito a viagem para Forks para o seu pequeno casamento, e Alice tinha ficado ao lado de sua nova melhor amiga quando eles recitaram seus votos.

Enquanto Esme e Carlisle aceitavam e amavam Bella, eles ainda estavam trabalhando em seu relacionamento com seu filho. Bella e Edward tinham a sensação de que o nascimento de um neto finalmente curaria a ferida.

A vida era quase perfeita demais, e às vezes, isso os assustava, mas eles conversavam. Muito. Com o apoio de sua família e patronos, que se importavam com eles. Lembravam um ao outro para viver um dia de cada vez, apreciando um momento de cada vez - assim como a oração da serenidade ensinava.

Edward deu um suspiro de alívio quando Bella finalmente desceu. Ela revirou os olhos e disse-lhe para acender as luzes. Segundos depois, a árvore estava incandescente, e ambos recuaram, dando um olhar longo e persistente na sua segunda árvore de Natal.

"Linda", ela sussurrou.

"Sim, muito."

Ela virou-se para encontrá-lo olhando para ela, seu rosto uma máscara de admiração e amor.

"Eu tenho um presente para você," Bella disse, sorrindo e puxando-o pela mão em direção ao sofá.

"Mas ainda faltam três semanas até o Natal."

Ela entregou-lhe o presente embrulhado que ela tinha escondido por trás do travesseiro. "Eu sei, mas você vai a essa convenção do livro em Tacoma na próxima semana. Isto pode vir a calhar."

Edward deu uma pequena sacudida antes de desatar o laço. Ele sorriu quando o papel caiu, revelando um novo GPS para o seu carro.

"Eu não quero que você se perca de novo," Bella disse suavemente.

Ele sorriu e carinhosamente acariciou sua bochecha.

"Não foi por acaso, querida", ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para pressionar sua testa contra a dela. "Levou um longo tempo, e um monte de voltas erradas, mas eu acho que eu finalmente cheguei ao meu destino."

**~ Fim ~**

**Nota da Beta: **

_Quanto amor minha gente! Adoro as fics da SydneyAlice porque ela tem uma escrita simples, mas que toca a gente de tantas formas *—*_

_Chegou ao fim mais uma fic maravilhosa, e eu queria agradecer mais uma vez a Irene por me dar a oportunidade de ajudar nela!_

_Até a próxima meninas! Beijoos s2_


End file.
